Todo tiene su porqué
by Ligia
Summary: Los Mereoradores, los chicos más populares hacen una apuesta. Lily es la super chica de Hogwarts pero no le da ni la hora a nadie, su amiga Sendra y su primo son sus unicos amigos. Chap subidos hasta ahora .8.
1. La Apuesta

**1. La Apuesta. **

Era una tarde muy calurosa, el sol brillaba y no había nadie fuera en la calle, el calor agobiaría a cualquiera que no tuviera cerca aunque sea una brisa de aire fresco. Todos los habitantes de las cercanías, disfrutaban en sus casas del aire acondicionado o al menos del ventilador a su máxima potencia, sin excepciones. En la última cuadra de una de las calles más alejadas, había una casa enorme, la más grande, en ella había una joven encerrada en su cuarto con su propio aire acondicionado y disfrutando de la música.

La vida no tiene sentido sin tu amor.  
No hay nada más que tristeza sin tu palabra.  
Necesito tu mirada para poder sonreír.  
La luna no brilla si tu no me quieres.  
El sol no se va si tu no estas aquí.  
La vida no vale la pena sin tu mirar.

Su nombre era Lilyan Evans. Lilyan o Lily, como ella prefería que la llamaran, e insistía que lo hicieran. Su cabello rojo intenso, su piel fresca suave y blanca, tal como una porcelana y sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda, la hacían posesora de una belleza incomparable, digna de ser admirada por todo el estudiantado varonil de su colegio. Lily, cursaba el séptimo y último año de su vida académica en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, llamada Hogwarts. Era una joven con un corazón especial hasta ese momento pocos habían logrado llegar a él, Julián Brokenson y Nick Lerrison, y ambos noviazgos habían fracasado; aún así es necesario destacar que no era fácil llegar a su corazón no solo por su carácter especial sino también porque tenía la peculiaridad que nadie lograba llamar su atención, encender esa chispa por la cuál ella se atrevería a darlo todo, y si a esto le sumamos que todos la querían como trofeo por su fama ganada, su popularidad y también belleza conocidas en Hogwarts, era como si no la quisieran por ser quien era... una persona, una chica con cualidades y defectos, con un corazón y un cerebro.

Lily se tiro en su puf (Nota: son una especia de sillones re cómodos), tanto baile la había agotado y deseaba descansar un poco, miró el reloj dónde indicaba que ya eran las 5 PM, apresurada prendió el televisor, era el horario de su telenovela favorita "Amor sin Fronteras". En ella los protagonistas eran de esos que se aman profundamente pero nadie acepta su amor, en esta historia en especial porque él era un esclavo y ella una dama de sociedad, ocurriendo por el mil ochocientos, por lo cuál era una situación inaceptable, aún eso ellos harían cualquier cosa por estar juntos porque se amaban, juntos eran uno, separados eran nada.

Eso solo sucede en las novelas pensó Lily y suspiro largamente.

De cierta manera, ella deseaba que eso no ocurriera solo en las novelas, sino que quería que dos personas realmente pudieran amarse tanto que no les importara lo que los demás pensaran porque su amor es más fuerte, no solo quería sino que añoraba aquello, y continuamente los buscaba, aunque comenzaba a desilusionarse por como las cosas habían resultado hasta el momento. El amor parecía estar burlándose de ella, parecía no darle una oportunidad para ser feliz en cada aspecto de su vida. Debía reconocer que tenía una amiga excelente, y una familia que en su mayoría la amaba y respetaba, y, por supuesto, consentía a más no poder. Su vida no era en absoluto horrenda, pero algo parecía faltarle, ese algo que invade las almas de las personas y las hace enloquecer, las transforma, lo que más ansiaba era sentir esa sensación, que el mundo desaparece y que solo necesita a ese único alguien para alegrar su vida y cuidar de ella.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, a unos cuantos kilómetros de Londres y de la casa de Lily, más específicamente en el Valle de Godric, había cuatro chicos sentados en la sala de una casa, comiendo galletas y bebiendo jugo hasta atrangantarse, y con algunas latas de gaseosa desparramadas. Los nombres de dichos chicos eran Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew. El primero era alto, delgado, de ojos chispeantes color azul como el cielo justo antes de anochecer y cabello del mismo color del cielo cuando ya ha anochecido. Peter, por otro lado, era el más bajo de los tres, un tanto rechoncho, y ojos color chocolate y cabello oscuro. Remus era mas bajo que Sirius pero aún así alto, y ojos del mismo colores de la miel en su estado natural y de cabello castaño más bien claro. Por último, James era tan alto como el primero, de cabello negro azabache y alborotado y sus ojos eran de un color chocolate y profundos, con una expresividad que superaba a la de sus amigos. Los tres chicos platicaban acerca de lo que harían aquel fin de semana, todavía tenían un viernes y sábado de por medio antes de que llegue el domingo en que volvían a Hogwarts, por lo cual ese era su último fin de semana y tenían planeado disfrutarlo a pleno, después de todo, es ley de Merodeador: la diversión ante todo.

- Sirius, padfoot, amigo... insisto, para mí lo mejor es ir al cine- dijo James.

- James, querido eso ya paso de moda, ahora lo mejor que se puede hacer un fin de semana como este es ir a bailar- respondió Sirius con aires de superioridad.

- Pero... eso lo hacemos todas las semanas, no vas a parar hasta que consigas novia ¿No?- protestó Peter, y de inmediato él, James y Remus se echaron a reír pero a Sirius el comentario no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

- Para la información de los tres, yo podría tener novia cuando quisiera pero ese es el problema: no quiero- contesto Sirius sonriendo egocéntricamente, al tiempo que miraba a sus tres amigos y se los hacía parecer como cosa obvia.

- Si... pero nadie lo discute Sirusito... – Remus resalto esto último recordando a la última novia de Sirius- podrías tener de novia... mm déjame pensarlo, por ejemplo a: una escoba, es justo para vos alta, flaca y rubia- dijo en chiste Remus y nuevamente exceptuando el aludido, los otros rieron.

- Ya les dije que podría tener a quien quisiera de novia- dijo Sirius, y luego señalo a James- en cambio tú no podrías.

- ¿Por que no?- le pregunto James dejando de reír.

- Eh James tiene a medio Hogwarts atrás, tu también, están muy parejos pero creo que James te gane, a él me parece que hasta chicos atrás tiene, le buscan bastante. - bromeó Remus.

- Querido Remus tu no hables por favor. Y James... Por que no eres muy experto, en cuanto a mujeres se trata, como para tener una- le contesto Sirius- además de muy poco galán, sos demasiado cursi y solo te interesas en chicas "especiales", esas que no dejan atrapar fácilmente – finalizo Sirius utilizando un tono 'similar' al de su amigo.

- Si, tú eres galán, todo Hogwarts muere por ti, pero no duras con una chica ni una semana. Tu record fue de 6 días, si mal no recuerdo. – atacó James acompañándose de una sonrisa socarrona.

- Ay, Ay, Sirius, sos tan inteligente, sos el mejor, claro, claro, ya lo sabía. – comenzó a alagarse a si mismo al tiempo que el resto lo miraba desconcertado- tengo una idea fabulosa... ay, si no fuera porque ya sé lo maravilloso que soy, les juro me sorprendería a mi mismo¿Qué les parecería... una apuesta?

- ¿UNA APUESTA!- preguntaron entre extrañados y sorprendidos a la vez James, Remus y Peter.

- Si, una apuesta.- les contestó Sirius.

- ¿De que?- preguntó James recuperándose de su incertidumbre.

- ¿Vieron a Lilyan Evans?- les preguntó Sirius, obviamente sabiendo la respuesta.

- Aja - respondió Peter.

- Sí, es una chica muy inteligente y agradable- sonrió Remus.

- ¿Cuál¿Una delgada, más o menos alta, de ojos verdes profundos y de pelo rojizo, que es compañera nuestra y por la cual la mitad de Hogwarts se muere?- le contesto James mientras los otros tres asentían- Ah, no, ni idea.

- Sin contar la ironía de Prongs. Exacto, ese es el punto medio Hogwarts muere por ella pero no la tiene, solo dos chicos la consiguieron y lo más que logró uno de ellos fueron tres salidas con ella porque estuvieron dos semanas de novios como mucho, y él otro la tuvo un año y luego se fue a no sé dónde.- hizo un gesto de desconcierto y continuó.- En fin... la apuesta consiste en que aquí nuestro presente amigo- dijo señalando a James- deberá conquistarla y así probará que es el más galán de los tres y además, si lo logras, te pagaremos, yo, Remus y Peter, las salidas por un mes¿Trato?

- Yo no me voy a prestar para esto- dijo Remus.

- Yo sí, acepto- chilló Peter emocionado ante la propuesta de Sirius.

- Mm... Será difícil pero suena tentador... la idea de que me paguen las salidas por un mes, debo admitir que es buena. Acepto- dijo James y los tres chicos estrellaron las manos para mostrar que el trato estaba cerrado- Pregunta¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

- Tres meses.- le contestó Sirius.

- Creo que tres meses esta bien. Y digamos que... ¿Cuándo comienza a correr el tiempo?- James comenzó a dudar.

- A partir del primer día de clase en Hogwarts. – aclaró Sirius.

- Sirius y Peter vayan ahorrando ambos... creo que podré conquistarla y no tardare tanto- les dijo James aparentando confianza.

Espero. pensó interiormente.

- Pues, al menos yo, te deseo la mayor de las suertes, esa chica es difícil... ha rechazado más citas que cualquier persona que haya conocido, sin mencionar que es bastante antipática, a mí no me agrada. Nada que ver con Miselina.- comentó Peter ensoñado, recordando a la anterior novia de James. – Ella si que era perfecta, lástima que la dejaste.

- Si, serás, si tanto te gusta búscala vos. – refunfuñó James al tiempo que le daba con un almohadón a Peter. – De cualquier manera no rechazará la cita a la cual su admirador secreto la invitará- finalizó James y les guiño el ojo a sus amigos. No dejaría que esa chica le hiciera perder la apuesta, no señor, el quedaría tan bien frente a sus amigos como hasta ese momento.

Los días que quedaban para el inició de clase transcurrieron velozmente, parecía mentira que ya había llegado el momento de volver al colegio, el que para muchos más que un colegio era su hogar. Como a muchos, a Lily le había llegado la hora de despertarse y terminar de preparar sus cosas. De apoco fue abriendo sus ojos y se desperezo lentamente, agarro su bata rosa de seda y se dispuso a levantarse. Un ligero golpeteo se dejo oír en la puerta de su cuarto y esta vez la pelirroja sonrió ligeramente, sabía perfectamente quien era, pero aún así preguntó quien era.

- Jonathan- dijo una voz masculina muy conocida.

- Adelante primito- sonrió Lily.

- Hola primita querida¿Cómo ha dormido la princesita de la casa?- pregunto Jonathan sonriéndole y entregándole una rosa blanca, la flor favorita de Lily.

- Muy bien primo pero creo que debo levantarme tendré que marcharme a clases nuevamente, supongo que Sendra llegara temprano... por lo menos hoy, todos los años llega tarde.- suspiró Lily.

- Jajaja, princesita una dama no reniega de otras damas.- rió Jonathan.

- Pues un caballero no contradice a una dama- contestó Lily adoptando una postura seria que no pudo mantener y luego estalló en risas junto a su primo.

- Esta bien, me ganaste.- dijo Jonathan.

- Siempre lo hago primito.- contestó Lily y le guiño el ojo picaramente.

- Bueno, bueno. Sé que este año iniciaras el 7° curso en tu colegio y quiero que mi prima favorita, mi princesita, tenga una sorpresa por ser la alumna más bella e inteligente de toda su escuela, hecha y derecha. - dijo Jonathan con orgullo al tiempo que sacaba dos paquetes de adentro de su saco.

- Mm ¿Qué es?- preguntó Lily curiosa.

- Pues si te interesa obsérvalo, ábrelo. - dijo Jonathan y le entrego ambos paquetes.

- Esta bien- no dudo Lily en contestar.

Tomo el primer paquete que tenía forma de rectángulo, lo abrió para darse de lleno con una caja de plata con decoraciones en oro, suavemente la abrió y noto que una seda color rosa cubría el regalo, al retirarla se encontró con una fabulosa varita de oro blanco, amarillo y rojo. Era una varita magnifica, más que hermosa era perfecta, y digna de una buena bruja como su primo creía que era ella.

- ¡Es hermosa!- exclamo Lily muy alegre- ¡Gracias!- chilló mientras lo abrazaba.

- De nada, pero también abre el otro. Aunque antes te voy a decir algo, de esa varita solo existen tres iguales y me costo adquirirla pero todo por mi pequeña (Pequeña? Ô.o P) princesa espero que te guste, la sustancia mágica es cabellos de veela un material muy poco frecuente para varitas. Además que se supone que yo no debería saber que eres bruja... aunque mi orgullo de primo es infinito. – sonrió Jonathan.

- Pero a mí me gusta más porque me la regalaste vos. - dijo Lily.

- Pues me alegro... pero ¿Que esperas para abrir el otro?- preguntó Jonathan.

Lily recordó el otro paquete este tenía forma cuadrada. Al abrirlo nuevamente se topo con una caja de plata exactamente igual a la anterior aunque esta con un compartimiento superior y uno inferior, suavemente abrió la tapa del primero, allí se encontró con una hermosa tiara con diamantes incrustados hecha de plata muy fina, más emocionada aún abrió el segundo compartimiento, en él apareció un hermosos anillo a combinación con un diseño de una rosa formada por los diamantes igual que la tiara. Sus ojos brillaron, era más de lo que podía pedir.

- Es... bellísima- Lily sorprendida no tenía palabras para describir aquello que su primo le había obsequiado, no era la primera vez que veía cosas tan costosas, después de todo pertenecía a una familia adinerada, pero todo aumentaba en valor cuando venía de su primo Jonathan, sus padres y su primo eran sus tesoros más preciados y nada que viniera de ellos valía dinero si no amor. – Gracias - lágrimas de felicidad se asomaron en su rostro.

- Pero... ¿Por qué lloras princesa?- pregunto Jonathan secando sus lagrimas.

- Porque además de Sendra en ese colegio no tengo a ningún amigo de verdad, todo lo que tengo son Sen, vos, papá, mamá y por supuesto nuestra primita, siempre desde pequeña la gente no me quería por ser simplemente Lily me 'querían' por ser Lily Evans la hija de un magnate.- sollozo Lily- y también lloro por la felicidad de tenerlos a todos ustedes.

- Esta bien pequeña pero debes ir, piensa que ya te faltan solo un año, luego estarás siempre con nosotros y sabes que puedes venir en vacaciones de navidad como todos los años. Además, una bruja de tu categoría necesita una buena educación.

- Lo sé.. Pero no quiero regresar y a la vez si quiero. - dijo Lily y seco sus lágrimas mientras Jonathan la abrazaba tratando de que Lily se sintiese aunque sea más reconfortada.

- Mira quédate tranquila que este año hay alguien que ira contigo... que te aprecia mucho... y es adorable. (NOTA: No es James XD aunque los datos se den P)- dijo Jonathan guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Quien?- pregunto Lily extrañada por lo que le había dicho su primo.

¿Alguien que me aprecie? Y ¿Qué tenga magia como para ir a Hogwarts? Y además ¿que sea adorable? se preguntó Lily a si misma "¿Quién tiene esas características que yo conozca?" 

- Es sorpresa, no te lo puedo decir. Pero ya te enteraras, las sorpresas no se arruinan, princesa. Además me pidieron por favor que no te dijera nada y ya hice suficiente diciéndote lo que te dije. – le contestó Jonathan.

- ¿Sabes que?... no te molesto más porque sos un terco y no me lo vas a decir ni aunque te apunte con mi varita, así que... creo que me tengo que resignar.- suspiro Lily y abrazo a su primo muy fuerte.

- Mira quien habla de terquedad- se quejo Jonathan riendo mientras se separaban.

- Pero, mi querido primo, yo soy terca porque lo herede de vos- dijo Lily y sonriendo le dio un beso en la frente a su primo y siguió de aquí para allá para terminar su valija, después de todo el último año debería ir perfectamente preparada y asegurarse de llevar todo lo necesario.

Todavía le quedaba un rato para terminar de armar todo, pero se apresuraba para poder pasar un rato con sus padres y su primo. Estaba bastante molesta de tener que volver a Hogwarts, pero simplemente pensó en que un año más no le haría daño, y durante sus años allí había conocido a la mejor amiga que el mundo pudiera brindarle... ¿Qué más le quedaba? Sendra la mataría si no iba, desde que entraron por primera vez a Hogwarts iban juntas, Lily lo recordaba como si fuera ayer que todo había pasado.

**-...- Flash Back -...- **

Una pequeña de once años leí atentamente un libro mientras comía una manzana perfectamente roja, a un costado su gato blanco ronroneaba frotando su cabeza en el abrigo de su dueña. Lily tenía puesto un largo abrigo que llegaba a sus rodillas de un color azul marino. Una pollera de tablas que terminaba un poco antes del final del abrigo de un celeste pálido, unas guillerminas grises y una camisa de sea color crema. Su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola que se mantenía firme por una cinta del mismo tono de su pollera. Sus ojos verdes se movían al compás de su lectura, yendo y viniendo por las líneas que cada una de las palabras formaban. De pronto la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe. Una jovencita rubia con un pelo que llegaba hasta su cintura y unos ojos tal cual avellanas la observaban tranquilamente. La niña tenía puesto un vestido verde esmeralda y una capa de un verde manzana. En los pies tenía puestos unas guillerminas del mismo color del saco.

- Perdona mi forma de entrar, es que unos niños me señalaban de un modo horroroso – comentó la joven- Oh, disculpa, olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es  
Sendra Mc Gainst. Soy la hija de Ramstain Mc Gainst el dueño de la compañía de escobas más conocida del momento. Yo diseñe la escoba para niñas "Dulce amanecer". – terminó orgullosa de si misma.

- Hola soy Lily Evans –dijo Lily sonriendo. – Un placer.

- Igualmente- contestó Sendra mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de la joven que acababa de conocer.

- Te entiendo, mi padre también hace cosas, pero no escobas. Mi familia es muggle. – le sonrió Lily.

- Entonces sabes lo feo que es que vayas caminado, y te señalen, o todo el mundo quiera ser tu amigo solo por eso- masculló Sendra molesta al respecto, recordando algunos incidentes que había tenido por dicho motivo.

- Oh si, créeme que si, y también me desagrada terriblemente. Pero mi primo dice que debo ser una señorita y comportarme como una damisela. – refunfuñó Lily.

- Yo no pienso hacerlo, al contrario parezco una... ¡y eso no me gusta! Detesto, pero mi madre dice que debo vestirme, caminar y peinarme apropiadamente. Soy fuerte igual que mi padre- dijo Sendra quejumbrosamente – ¿Sabes? Creo que nos llevaremos de maravillas.

- Yo también lo creo- dijo Lily sonriendo.

Ambas jovencitas hablaron durante todo el viaje a Hogwarts, contando sus experiencias y formas de vida. Ninguna podía creer que otra persona las entendiera de esa manera, rieron, compraron golosinas, y se contaron cada una sus aventuras pasadas. Desde ese momento supieron que serían amigas en todos los años de vida que tuvieran.

**-...- Fin del Flash Back -...- **

Lily comenzó a terminar de preparar sus cosas, estaba casi segura de que llevaba todo lo necesario pero no quería irse sin antes dar una última revisión. Se acomodó su pelo, mientras se aseguraba de llevar su equipaje completo. Luego de tener una pila de cuatro maletas armadas de un color escarlata. Se dispuso a bajar al salón comedor para divertirse con su familia y disfrutar de lo que quedaba de ese día antes de que tuviese que irse a la estación King Cross, al anden 9/3 para volver a lo que ella consideraba mitad infierno mitad diversión.

Tal vez este año... sea diferente pensó con muy poca esperanza de que así fuese.

**Fin del capítulo 1. **

Eh... Pues ¡¡¡Hola!!! Este es mi segundo fic L/J y pues... espero que les guste. Recién escribí el primer capitulo, además tengo que terminar el otro. Todavía no tengo bien clara como se va a desatar la historia pero espero que pronto si pueda determinarlo. Por favor déjenme r/r. Es lindo saber si a la gente le gusta. Por lo pronto espero subir el próximo capitulo el Martes.

Suerte y nos vemos.

LiGiA.


	2. Vuelta a Hogwarts

**2. Vuelta a Hogwarts.**

Lily estaba parada en la estación, suspiró y atravesó el portal. Cuando entro en la plataforma 9 ¾ vio con resignación que otro año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería estaba a punto de comenzar. Caminó llevando su equipaje hacía el compartimiento que con Sendra habían reservado como un 'santuario', todos los años hacían hasta lo imposible por llegar a tiempo y conseguir exactamente aquel mismo compartimiento que seis años atrás había sido la cuna de su amistad. Siempre era el mismo ritual, llegar a las 10:30 a.m., ir al compartimiento de siempre, elegir lo que harían durante el viaje y luego simplemente y sin más preámbulos: hacerlo.

De repente un recuerdo volvió a la mente de la joven, un recuerdo gris que le generaba no solo tristeza sino rabia. Cuando Lily aún tenía 11 años, en una desafortunada y terrible broma de los mereoradores, estos envenenaron por accidente a su gato Merlín, él cuál la había acompañado desde pequeña. Fue entonces cuando Lily engendro aquel odio, un odio que invadía por entero todo su ser. Para Lily, Merlín no era solo un gato, sino que había sido su primera mascota, su primer compañero, lo había tenido desde los seis años cuando su abuelo para una Navidad se lo había regalado.

**-...- Flash Back -...- "_10 años antes_..."**

Una Lily mucho más pequeña estaba sentada en la falda de su abuela mientras esta le contaba una historia de un príncipe que rescataba a una princesa que yacía dormida en las profundidades de un castillo por una maldición que una bruja había puesto sobre ella, ha decir verdad, la niña no entendía demasiado, pero simplemente adoraba escuchar los relatos de su abuela, la anciana amaba sus historias, y Lily amaba todo lo que a ella le hiciera feliz. Inesperadamente en la casa irrumpió su abuelo, llevaba dos pequeñísimos bultos, uno en cada brazo. El hombre tenía una amplia sonrisa que decoraba su rostro y permitía ver cada uno de sus dientes. La pequeña escudriñó con mayor atención a su abuelo, el cual se veía iluminado por el fuego que acompañaba esa tarde de Navidad. Rápidamente, el anciano se acerco a su nieta que no dejaba de mirarle con atención. Finalmente fue cuando Lily pudo observar a un pequeño gatito de tan solo semanas, blanco como la nieve, en su brazo izquierdo y otro gatito, que parecía ser tan pequeño como el primero pero de un color negro como el carbón, en su brazo derecho. Su abuelo la miro sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Enseguida la apuro a ir en busca de su hermana y sus padres. Sin dudarlo, Lily. Corrió hacía la sala contigua y fue en busca del resto de una familia. Después de que esta estaba reunida su abuelo miro alternativamente a su nieta mayor y a la más pequeña, los dos de ambas niñas brillaban mientras miraban aquellos bultos que su abuelo llevaba en sus brazos. Las pequeñas sonreían mientras que su abuelo procedía a la entrega de cada uno de los regalos, entregó el gatito blanco a Lily y a Petunia el negro. Ambas estaban extasiadas por sus nuevas mascotas.

- Me pareció que un lindo regalo para esta Navidad era un compañero de vida para cada una. A partir de ahora podrán cuidar de ellos, y a su vez ellos cuidarán de ustedes. – dijo el abuelo entusiasmado.

- ¡Gracias abuelo! – exclamó Lily corriendo y abrazando a su abuelo quien la alzo en sus brazos y dio vueltas con ella.

Petunia miro a su abuelo y abrazo fuerte a su gatito mientras sonreía a su hermana que se encontraba aún en brazos de su abuelo(Nota: recuerden que Petunia era una niña linda y buena para este entonces cuando todavía no sabían lo de Lily). El abuelo le ofreció alzarla también y abrazo fuerte a sus dos nietas, a sus tesoros que tanto amaba.

- Ten cuidado papá – se preocupó la madre de Lily.

- A ver hijas... porqué no van a buscar donde poner a los gatos y los llevan a sus cuartos, pueden buscarles juguetes finalizó su padre animando a sus hijas.

Petunia tomó la mano de Lily y ambas fueron a buscar lo que su padre les había indicado. Sus rostros denotaban la felicidad y alegría que las invadía, siempre habían deseados tener mascotas, y ahora cada una de ellas tendría una de quien cuidar y con quien podrían jugar. Petunia lo había pedido por años, hasta mandaba a su hermana para que lo pidiera también, después de todo la pequeña de la familia resultaba ser una buena estrategia.

**-...- ****Fin del Flash Back -...-**

Algunas lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Lily, era imposible reprimir la tristeza al recordar aquellos tiempos en los cuales ella y su hermana se llevaban de maravilla, cuando aún en su casa reinaba la paz y parecía que nada pudiera ir mal. Aunque por otro lado Hogwarts había sido una de las mejores cosas que le pudieran haber pasado, haber conocido a Sendra, haber tenido una persona que la acompañará como una hermana, como la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiera desear. Seco sus lágrimas con una pañuelo que saco de uno de los bolsillo de su chaqueta, el pañuelo tenía bordadas las letras "_R_. _E_.", de _Romeo Evans_, el nombre de su abuelo. Una pequeña sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro, en su mente seguía presenta aquel día que había sido de pura felicidad y amor para su familia. A todo esto se sumaba, que pocos años después su abuelo falleció, dejando un vacío que jamás podría llenarse en su corazón, recordaba sus charlas con él, sus abrazos y todo el amor que el anciano le profesaba.  
Entonces alguien tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta: la abrió. Del otro lado de la ella, unos ojos se quedaron contemplando a Lily a la cual aún le caían lágrimas de sus ojos, instintivamente Lily trató de ocultar su rostro fingiendo que utilizaba el pañuelo para hacerse sonar la nariz... pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto, en casa de James, se podía observar cuatro sombras corriendo por todo el lugar, rodeadas de objetos que surcaban las distintas habitaciones de aquel hogar: medias, zapatos, capas, varitas, libros, de todo tirado alrededor sin orden ni sentido. Cuatro baúles estaban siendo llenados de todo tipo de cosas imaginables e inimaginables. Pero de pronto una voz grita...

- ¿Agarraron el mapa del mereorador?

- Si, lo puse en mi baúl, Sirius – dijo James.

- ¿Y las bromas? – preguntó Remus.

- Las guarde entre las cosas de transformaciones... creo – repuso Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

Los cuatro chicos cuyos nombres, Sirius, James, Remus y Peter, es imposible obviar, siguieron preparando todas las cosas que necesitarían durante su año escolar. Aunque debían estar en la estación en exactamente cuarenta minutos, y era una regla clara que el tren partiría sin ellos si no estaban a tiempo en donde debían y subidos al tren. Luego de unos quince minutos, cuatro baúles con el sello de Hogwarts parecían estar más o menos preparados.

- Creo que estamos todos – se felicitó James.

- Eso pienso – dudó Remus, quien tenía el baúl mejor preparado, debido a que lo había preparado la noche anterior pero ahora ayudaba a sus amigos, no era cosa que alguno de olvidará algo y tuvieran que regresar al lugar de partida.

- Eh... – empezó Sirius. - ¿Qué me dicen si les digo que acabo de notar qué... jeje... ehm... que... me falta... la broma que habíamos preparado para los Slytherins?- finalizó al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con la mano derecha tratando de recordar dónde la había metido exactamente, la memoria no era precisamente uno de sus dones a destacar.

- Sirius ¡¡¡te mato!!!! – gritó James al tiempo que salía corriendo disparado por lo cual tropezó con una de sus medias y cayo al piso.

Sirius comenzó a reír, Remus abrió los ojos sin entender. Al recuperar la razón su rostro cambio por uno más serio y miraba Sirius detenidamente, mientras qué Peter pasaba su mirada de Sirius a James y de James a Sirius, y así sucesivamente. James tenía doblemente ganas de matar a Sirius, pues rapidamente Remus y James, a diferencia de Peter (Nota: me encanta hacerlo quedar como un idiota!), habían entendido que Padfoot solo había echo una broma, pues jamás podría olvidarse así como así una broma para sus enemigos numero uno.

- Jajá, solo quería ponerle un poco de sal a la ensalada!!- dijo Sirius sin parar de reír.

Justo en el momento que James se paraba para ahorcar a Sirius la mamá de James los llamaba por qué el auto partiría rumbo a la estación dentro de pocos minutos. Los chicos agarraron sus baúles, los bajaron y los llevaron al auto para ir todos juntos a Kings Cross. No tardaron mucho en llegar, y sin esperar saludaron a los señores Potter y tomaron sus pertenencias para llegar rápidamente al tren. Una vez que ya estaban dentro no tardaron en encontrar un compartimiento disponible, aunque para mayor exactitud, tres Ravenclaw de tercero al verlos les habían cedido muy complacidas el que ellas habían estado ocupando desde hacía ya tres horas. Una vez sentados y acomodados comenzaron a discutir como harían con la broma de los Slytherins.

- No estoy de acuerdo, James. Las primeras semanas debemos portarnos de maravilla – explicó Remus pacificamente.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el erudito – dijo Sirius quien recibió una mirada reprochadora del aludido, pero continuó sin dar importancia. – Hazte la fama y échate a la cama...

- ¿Pero no qué era "Hazte la fama y échate al sillón"? – corrigió Peter con aires de sabiduría recientemente adquirida.

- Ni A, ni B, es "Hazte la fama y échate a dormir" – suspiró Remus.

- Bueno... retomando el tema que importa... entonces quienes apoyen la moción de realizar la broma más entradas las clases ya sabe que hacer. – terminó James cansadamente.

Los cuatro merodeadores colocaron los puños cerrados con el dedo pulgar extendido de forma horizontal, haciendo uso de la antigua forma romana para indicar si se deseaba la muerte o la salvación de un acusado, si se levantaba el dedo pulgar apuntando arriba quería decir que lo dejaba en libertad, si en cambio el dedo pulgar apuntaba hacía abajo significaba que se lo condenaba a muerte. Los cuatro Merodeadores a la vez apuntaron con el dedo pulgar hacía arriba, estaban de acuerdo en esperar, después de todo, persevera y triunfarás, mismo Napoleón decía "lento, lento que estoy apurado". Cuatro sonrisas decoraron los rostros de los presentes, iban a ser de su último año, el mejor de todos, los Merodeadores no se irían de Hogwarts sin dejar su último año como corona a seis años de bromas, travesuras, y aventuras.

Por otro lado a dos vagones de distancia. Dos jóvenes se contemplaban. Una denotaba preocupación en su rostro, y la otra melancolía. Sin dudarlo, la primera, cuya cabellera rubia ondeaba al tiempo que se acercaba hasta su amiga, se agacho a su lado y preguntó:

- Lily¿Qué te sucede?

La aludida trató de limpiarse sus lágrimas antes que Sendra las viera del todo y poder contestar "Nada", pero luego de reflexionar unos instantes supo que su táctica no funcionaría, Sendra no era boba ni mucho menos, y por supuesto la conocía más que bien, conocía cada una de las manías, dolores, alegrías, miedos, seguridades e inseguridades de su amiga, de la mima manera que ella la conocía; fue entonces como supo que ni siquiera molestarse en omitir lo que le sucedía valía la pena. Lily esbozó una sonrisa forzada y trató de explicarle, mientras la rubia acariciaba el cabello de la joven que estrujaba el pañuelo entres sus dedos, quien al levantar sus ojos se encontró con la sonrisa que Sendra le regalaba mientras la acompañaba de palabras:

- Sabes que el tiempo es sabio, y que la vida es larga y te dará dos felicidades por cada tristeza que padezcas. Pero mientras somos jóvenes aún disfrutemos de nuestra juventud, de nuestra niñez... – dijo esto último acompañado de una sonrisa pícara. - ¡¡¡Mañana nos escaparemos e iremos de compras!!!, si nuestros padres tienen dinero de algo nos tiene que servir¿No crees? – ofreció Sendra como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Ok... – dijo Lily mirándola sorprendida no la iba a contradecir pero... - ¿Se puede saber que vamos a comprar?

- ¡¡¡Sorpresa!!! – exclamó Sendra tratando de fingir un aire misteriosos que era muy poco convicente – Cambiando de tema... tenemos que hacer lo de siempre este año me tocaba a mí hacer el ritual de este último año, y no lo vamos a dejar de lado, es una tradición y las tradiciones siempre se cumplen.

Sendra agarro su varita, habían podido realizar ese ritual gracias a que en el tren la magia ya estaba permitida hasta para los menores de edad, aunque esto ya no era de gran problema, ambas habían cumplido sus 17 años durante las vacaciones, algo curioso a destacar es que ambas eran de Julio. Entonces la muchacha blandeó la varita, mientras repasaba conjuros mentalmente. Inmediatamente aparecieron velas color lila y rosa por todo el compartimiento, la puerta se trabo, aparecieron un par de dulces en cuatro tazones ubicados en las esquinas de los asientos, tazón rosa enfrentado a uno lila y viceversa. Además apareció un tazón lila entre medio de ellas en el cual había agua, pétalos de rosas del color del cual estas llevaban su nombre y una vela con forma de corazón que se partía y tenía dos mechitas para encender, además en cada parte había la mitad de una medalla de oro, ambas tenían grabada una dedicatoria, por un lado una decía "_de Lily, para Sendra_", y la otra "_de Sendra, para Lily_".  
Lily miro todo lo que había preparado Sendra, en los cinco años anterior que llevaban realizando su ritual Sendra había mejorado muchísimo de su primera vez a su segunda, pero este año había mejorado mucho más sus técnicas y perfeccionado su estilo, todo el compartimiento quedaba mejor que la vez anterior, pero esta vez se había lucido. Lily siempre quedaba encantada. Aun cuando Lily decoraba tan bien como cuando lo hacía Sendra, la primera prefería el decorado de su amiga. Entonces Sendra sacó dos pedazos de pergaminos escritos con letra lila y olor a rosas.

- Bueno, como yo quería preparar todo este año con temática de color lila y rosa me quedo así. – explicó al tiempo que señalaba a todo lo que había en el compartimiento - ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Genial! Como siempre.

- Bueno... primero que nada te voy a ir explicando que es lo que hay. Esta vela de acá es para hacer el juramento que aparece en estos papeles- dijo alzando los dos pergaminos- y estas medallas son para que las tengamos siempre. Las golosinas son para comer y luego planearemos que haremos a continuación.

- ¡¡¡¡Me encanta!!!! – Gritó Lily emocionada ante la idea de su amiga.

Sin esperar un segundo las chicas comenzaron firmando el juramento, derramaron un poco de vela en sus manos y además de eso comieron dulces y colgaron las medallas en sus cuellos una vez que la vela que se partió cuando se había consumido totalmente. El viaje fue como siempre, igual de divertido e igual de emocionante. Casi no notaban el tiempo que pasaban arriba del tren, juntas era como si nada pudiera aburrirlas, o afectarlas, se tenían la una a la otra y ¿qué más podía importar en aquel momento?.

De esta manera, y casi sin percibirlo, se encontraron nuevamente a si mismas en aquel colegio, del cual se despedirían para siempre a final de ese año. Fue entonces cuando Lily cayó en cuentas de que no lo detestaba tanto como pensaba, al contrario había comenzado a sentirlo como su hogar, mucho antes de lo que creía. Una vez en el castillo, comenzaron a caminar hacía el Gran Comedor. Charlaban sobre sus vacaciones, sobres el primo de Lily, y sobre la nueva escoba que había sacado el padre de Sendra al mercado. Tomaron asiento en la larga mesa de Gryffindor y algunas caras curiosas las observaron, era extrañó que ellas comieran allí, y algunos lo habían notado a lo largo de estancia en Hogwarts. Esto se debía a que desde el comienzo de las niñas allí, por orden del padre de Sendra, amigo de Dumbledore, tenían un cuarto separado del de los demás que comprendía una pequeña sala, tres dormitorios, una habitación de usos variados y un baño por cada habitación. El director y el padre de la joven bruja lo habían deseado así ya que los tiempos eran oscuros y este último temía por la vida de su hija. Además que Dumbledore y el Señor Mc Gainst tenían un secreto acerca de Sendra que nadie, ni ella misma, lo sabía.

Sin mucho más tiempo, uno a unos los alumnos de Primer año fueron seleccionados para las distintas casas y tomaron lugar en la mesa que les correspondía. 7 Nuevos pequeños formaban parte de la fila de los leones. Lily observó detenidamente a una pequeña que parecía recordarle mucho a si misma, una pequeña que parecía desorientada, en un mundo nuevo y desconocido, igual que ella seis años enteros antes, una sonrisa si dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa que no se escapo a dos ojos que la contemplaban y a los cuales la sonrisa de la joven hizo sonreír también, esos ojos eran los de James Potter.  
... ... .

Hola!!! Pues... ya acá les traje el segundo capitulo!!! Es cortito lo séééé pero es Martes y ya lo estoy subiendo!!! Además el otro ya lo tengo pensando y ahora empieza Sabrina la bruja adolescente y la quiero ver y después tengo Inglés Particular así que no puedo seguir. Bueno espero que les guste mucho este segundo capitulo de mi nuevo fic "Todo tiene su porqué" pues como dice el título todo lo que sucede por una razón buena o mala.

LetticeEvansPotter: En cuanto pueda lo leo tu fic!!! Ojala que te guste esta segunda parte de este fic que me esta pareciendo algo interesante, ya que le quiero poner un poco de todos los generos. Gracias por tu r/r y besos!!!

-----------------------...---------------------...--------------------...---------------...------------------...

Hago un paréntesis porque no quería borrar aquello que escribí tres años atrás cuando subí este capítulo, aunque ahora solo conserva meramente la esencia de lo que escribí en aquel momento. El capítulo anterior y este fueron reescritos, así como creo que voy a hacer con el resto de los capítulos antes de continuar la historia ), ya que me gusta... pero creo que tuve muchos errores y cosas que mejorar!!!. Gracias a los que lo lean, y ojala las viejas lectoras lo vuelvan a leer y lo continúen ahora.

Besoooos!.

Ligia.

**PD:** Pocos de los personajes aquí presentes son míos, el resto pertenece a J.K. Rowling, así mismo como los lugares, los eventos y sucesos del FF son míos. Ante cualquier similitud con la realidad, no se queje, la fantasía nace de ella.-


	3. Mi Casa, Tu Casa

**3. Tu casa, mí casa.**

Ya todo estaba planeado, nada podía salir mal, o al menos eso creían las chicas. Se habían vestido y preparado para no parecer alumnas de Hogwarts, después de todo no querían ser delatadas ante el director. Lily tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa de seda color marfil y una capa negra. Sendra tenía puesto una falda ajustada que llegaba hasta las rodillas de color marrón claro, con una camisa de mangas ¾ blanca y una capa del mismo color de la pollera. Ambas chicas llevaban el pelo suelto, y para sellar el conjunto una cartera cada una a combinación.

Una vez que estaban listas para salir, fueron a buscar el pasadizo que habían encontrado en uno de sus tantos paseos por el castillo, era un pasadizo secreto, no vigilado y que les permitía llegar a Hogsmeade cuando quisieran. Una vez que llegaron al lugar preciso, comenzaron a caminar más tranquilamente y recordando cada cosa que comprarían una vez en el pueblo. Una vez al final del pasillo, abrieron el pasadizo, finalmente habían llegado, las dos sonrientes miraron al otro lado de la salida y se encontraron de frente con las personas que menos deseos de ver tenían en todo el mundo.

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quienes nos acabamos de encontrar – ironizó Sirius – la señorita Evans y la señorita Mc Gainst.

- Black ¡cállate! – respondió Sendra cortante.

- Hola Sendra, Hola Lily – saludo Remus alegremente.

- Hola Remus – dijo Lily sonriendo, ya que a diferencia del resto de los merodeadores este resultaba ser amigo de las dos jóvenes, después de todo era un chico simpático, amable y caballero.

- Evans... – saludó James, al tiempo que la apuesta que había hecho tiempo antes volvía a su cabeza.

- Potter, no me mires ni siquiera me menciones, me da asco cuando mi apellido sale de tu sucia boca – repuso Lily y continuó su camino hacía Hogsmeda tirando del brazo de Sendra quien fruncía el entrecejo.

Cada uno retomo su respectivo camino. Las chicas como habían planeado de antemano, fueron antes que nada a tomar una cerveza de manteca a "Las tres Escobas", y allí comenzaron a platicar de lo que Sendra tenía planeado para aquella tarde fuera del castillo, una tarde en la cuál podrían disfrutar del pueblo tranquilamente sin la molestias de nadie. Sentadas y con sus bebidas en mano, la rubia comenzó a explicarse:

- Bueno... yo quería venir de compras porqué en el castillo desde nuestro primer año hemos tenido que estar como en una sala común separada del resto y bueno... ¿ya es hora de que le pongamos un toque nuestro no? Bueno con magia... Recuerdas que en la sala hay... Tres dormitorios, pero también hay una habitación sin uso¿Te acordas? – Lily asintió – bueno primero que nada pensé en comprarnos las nuevas escobas que mi padre lanzó, luego podemos comprar libros de todo tipo, también podemos comprar cortinas, ese cuarto será privado ya que la entrada no se ve a simple vista y solo Dumbledore, mi padre, vos y yo sabemos de su existencia.

- ¡¡¡Una idea tan genial solo podía provenir de vos!!! – chilló Lily entusiasmada ante la idea.

- Bueno también podemos comprar lechuzas sabes creo que nos conviene comprar lechuzas, un macho y una hembra estaría bien, y otros animales ¡cómo gatos!. A otra cosa mi papá le pidió permiso a Dumbledore para realizar una cocina también en nuestra pequeña sala común solo tenemos que salir de ella para asistir a clases la han agrandado, tengo muchas cosas para mostrarte!!!. – sonrió Sendra. Lily estaba sorprendida y extasiada por todas las noticias que su amiga le estaba dando, juntas disfrutarían de este año más que de ningún otro.

- Esto es más que genial, solo estaremos nosotras, nuestros elfos domésticos y nuestras mascotas!!! – comentó Lily ya excitadísima ante lo que pasaba y abrazo a su amiga.

Muy lejos de Hogwarts, a kilómetros de distancia. En la cada de una de las dos jóvenes había un hombre apoyado en la baranda de un gran balcón que daba a un amplio y gigantesco jardín, estaba muy pensativo, se podía vislumbrar hasta a lo lejos, que no solo se encontraba pensando si no que también alguna preocupación lo zumbía en un estado de palidez de ultratumba, si, preocupado, así era como estaba. Aquel señor de cabello blondo y ojos grises, era alto e imponente. Aquel hombre no era nada más ni nada menos que Joseph Mc Gainst, el padre de Sendra.

Es mejor así, Dumbledore y yo sabemos que por el bien de ella nadie debe saber quien es, eso seria muy grave. Mi hija estará segura mientras deba salir lo menos posible de su Sala Común. pensó el hombre y un recuerdo azoró su mente.

**-...- Flash Back -...-**

_Dumbledore y el señor Mc Gainst se encontraban en la oficina del primero discutiendo sobre que es lo que pasaría con Sendra ahora que Voldemort estaba con demasiada fuerza sobre si. Él quería a todos los descendientes de Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff, ya que los de Salazar Slytherin se reducían a uno, él mismo. Era de saber que todos los descendientes poseían de una fuerza y poder especial, llevaban en su sangre más magia que cualquier otro ser en la tierra, poseían en su sangre magia ancestral, magia que le permitiría a él ser más que invencible, si tan solo los pudiera convencer de unirse a sus filas; pero por otro lado si estos no aceptaban la más cruel de las muertes les esperaría. El director se encontraba pensativo, mientras que el rostro de Joseph denotaba la desesperación que invadía el espíritu del pobre hombre._

_- Yo no permitiré que Voldemort ponga una sola mano sobre mi hija, nadie debe saber que somos parientes de los Potter mucho menos mi hija, Sendra nunca se debe enterar que yo y Mark Potter somos primos hermanos, nunca se tiene que enterar. – decía inquietó el señor Mc Gainst._

_- No lo hará mientras que podamos protegerla. La habitación que se les ha cedido a ella y la alumna Evans desde su primer curso aquí en Hogwarts, no se ha utilizado en cuatro siglos y el ultimo en usarla fue su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara abuela Josephine Lyla Potter. – dijo Dumbledore._

_- Si, pero aún así, estoy seguro de que nadie lo sabe, y espero que el secreto continué de esa manera. Es mejor que James tampoco lo sepa, mi sobrino es impulso aunque también es muy listo, saco esa cualidad de su bis- abuelo, igual que Sendra. Mi peor temor es ambos son capaces de enfrentar a Voldemort, son tan jóvenes, tan inexpertos, es demasiada la carga que llevan sobre sus hombros. – inquirió nervioso Joseph._

_- No creo que se enteren, lo dudo mucho. Igualmente haré lo que ya hemos discutido y pactado, la sala común se ampliara para que ambas se mantengan ahí el mayor tiempo posible – trató de tranquilizarlo Dumbledore. – Yo mismo supervisaré su seguridad en esta escuela, nada malo les sucederá a ninguno de los herederos de Gryffindor mientras yo lleve el mando de esta institución._

_Mark Potter acababa de llegar a Hogwarts y entraba al despacho de Dumbledore en ese mismo instante para unirse a la charla que se debatía en ese momento sobre que pasaría con los jóvenes, nadie quería que Voldemort lograra atraparlos. Y él también se encontraba preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo y de su sobrina, a pesar que ambos no se veían desde muy pequeños, una decisión, que aunque difícil habían tomado él y su primo para protección de los niños._

_- Hola primo- saludo Mark con un aire apesadumbrado._

_- Hola – contestó Joseph abrasándolo. – Tiempo sin verte. Lastima que nos veamos en estas circunstancias._

_- Saben yo creo que lo mejor es revelarles la verdad a los chicos. – comenzó el recién llegado._

_- Que ni se te crucé eso por la cabeza Mark, seria ponerlos en un riesgo que no es necesario que ninguno de ellos dos corran en estos momentos. – saltó de repente Joseph._

_- Tenés razón, será mejor que encontremos modo de protegerlos. Pero aún así creo que deben saber la verdad, existen otras formas a través de las cuales los podemos proteger.– repuso Mark, y eludiendo la mirada de su primo, continuó- ¿Qué les parece poner aurores como profesores?_

_- Tal vez lo haga, debo pensarlo bien. Es un riesgo, de cualquier modo, confió plenamente en cada uno de mis profesores. – dijo Dumbledore con su rostro serio._

_- Es una posibilidad, y como tal no hay que descartarla. Temo por la vida de los chicos. Son los herederos de la fortuna Gryffindor, solo se tienen el uno al otro, si algo nos llegase a pasar... ahí deben de saber quienes son y porqué están acá. – finalizó Joseph con tristeza mezclada de orgullo._

_- Estoy de acuerdo con vos primo, si algo nos llegase a pasar a nosotros Albus, tenés que decirles quienes son realmente y cuál es su misión, es importante que sepan que ellos se tienen él uno al otro, que no están solos en esta dura batalla. – concluyo terminantemente Mark._

_- No solo eso, el primero que caiga de nosotros dejara a la responsabilidad del otro a su hijo. Pero en caso de ser que los dos caigamos, Albus usted debe cuidarlos.- acotó Joseph._

_- Pues entonces hemos decido eso, esta bien. – dijo Dumbledore apareciendo un pergamino con todo lo que habían platico perfectamente anotado con una hermosa letra curvilínea, de esta manera los tres sellarían su pacto firmando._

_Cuando todo terminó Mark y Joseph se despidieron del director, y el uno del otro, para marcharse así a sus respectivas obligaciones. Pero no podían dejar de temer por lo que pudiera pasarles a sus hijos. El mundo estaba siendo envuelto por la oscuridad y la maldad, y solo la luz, la valentía y el amor le permitiría al bien salvarse y salvar al resto._

**-...- Fin del Flash Back -...-**

- Espero que estés bien – susurró para si mismo Joseph y beso la fotografía de su hija con él en el sur de Francia el verano pasado.

Lily y Sendra seguían comprando las cosas primero que nada habían ido a comprar sus sillones favoritos, los pufs o fiacas, uno verde esmeralda para Lily y otro color Lila para Sendra., cada uno venía con tres almohadones a combinación los de Lily eran rojos y los de Sendra eran rosas, compraron algunos sillones más de cuero en un color blanco que encandilaría la vista de cualquiera que le mirase. Luego fueron a comprar cuadros, compraron de paisajes, en Francia, en Italia, en Inglaterra, algunos cuadros de caballos y en la misma casa se hicieron hace un cuadro de ellas dos, sonrientes, y que no paraban de parlotear, las Lily y Sendra del cuadro tomaban vida ante las de carne y hueso. Todavía les quedaban pendientes muchas cosas por comprar, pero decidieron que sería buena idea pasar a comprar las mascotas, a ambas jóvenes les encantaban los animales, y además deberían adquirir un elfo domestico para que las atendiera personalmente todo el tiempo. De esta manera tomaron el camino a través del cuál llegarían a la famosa casa "Tiende de animales: Loco Inglés", no tardaron mucho en recorrer el camino, y al llegar allí encontraron todo tipo de animales así que sin esperar un minuto se dirigieron con él chico que atendía el local para así conseguir un asesor indicado.

- Hola si, desearíamos comprar un elfo doméstico. Mm... no mejor dos.- dudo Sendra.

- Espere un minutito. – le contesto el hombre.

A los pocos minutos el que atendía el local apareció con dos elfos domésticos, al parecer una hembra y un macho. Los nombres eran Gipsy y Reny, según supusieron las jóvenes, ya que los dos elfos decían con sus ojos brillantes "Ohh, Gipsy tendrá nueva dueña", "Reny, Reny, te quieren comprar!". Las chicas los miraban fascinadas les parecían tan tiernos (nota: a mí Dobby me parece lindo!!! ), sus orejas extendidas y sus sonrisas extrañas, sumadas a sus grandes ojos brillantes, les daban un aire de ternura indescriptible.

- Bueno, y también deseamos cuatro lechuzas, dos hembras y dos machos – dijo Lily, Sendra la miro con los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Cuatro?! No es un poco mucho? – le susurro una vez que el hombre se las fue a buscar.

- No... además! Vos sabes si vamos a hacer todo ahí debemos hacer de ese lugar como una casa- se explico Lily y Sendra se limito a asentir.

Al rato el hombre trajo cuatro lechuzas hermosas, una parecía un dálmata era blanca con manchas negras, otra era color avellana con las alas marrón oscuro, la otra era gris con una mancha alrededor del ojo blanca y la ultima color lila, una raza muy rara, pero que era dueña de una belleza única, al observarla Lily no pudo evitar sonreír siempre había sentido una especial atracción por aquellas lechuzas.

- Listo- dijo el hombre.

- Y por ultimo queremos... – Lily miro pidiendo ayuda a Sendra.

- Eh... queremos... un gato recién nacido blanco¿Podría ser?. – sonrió Sendra.

- Esta bien – dijo el hombre mirándolas de forma extraña.

- Ya estamos quedando como locas, esto es lo ultimo paga y pídele que lo envíe a Hogwarts. – se anticipó Lily.

- Esta bien – concluyo Sendra.

En cuanto volvió el hombre, pagaron todo y se fueron lo más rápido posible para seguir en sus tareas. Después de los animales pasaron a comprar cuatro bibliotecas y los libros que se les ocurrían, para ser exactos pidieron un ejemplar de todas las novelas que tuvieran. Para dar por concluido fueron a una casa que vendía aparatos muggles y mágicos electrónicos y compraron un TV mágico satelital que captaba todas las señales muggles y mágicas y también compraron un equipo de música que al igual que el televisor captaba señales mágicas y muggles, no había motivo para perderse ningún tipo de diversión.

- Creo que ya tenemos todo – comentó Lily satisfecha.

- Mm... si yo también lo creo – le contesto Sendra- volvamos a nuestro hogar, estoy agotada.

Ambas chicas regresaron a Hogwarts o estaban en eso cuando se encontraron nuevamente a los mereoradores pavoneándose por Hogsmeade. Las chicas reflejaron su odio en sus miradas, el fastidio que sentían al ver a esos cuatro amigos se incrementaba a cada momento que tenían la desgracia, la desdicha, el infortunio de cruzarselos.

- Evans, y Mc Gainst- saludo James – que agradable sorpresa.

- Lastima que no podamos decir lo mismo – gruñó Lily.

- ¿Qué llevan ahí? – pregunto un Sirius curioso.

- Nada que te importe – le dijo Sendra con una mirada de odio, mientras escondía las bolsas.

- En eso te equivocas - dijo Sirius tratando de sacarle las bolsas a Sendra.

- "Desaparecium, vasium e saleum" - dijo Sendra en forma de envió de las varitas a la sala común susurrando – Ojala alguno de los elfos la agarre.

- Qué dijiste? – pregunto Peter.

- Nada que te incumba enano – le contesto Lily.

Todos rieron incluso los otros tres mereodeadores exceptuando a Peter quien se vio muy ofendido ante el "enano" de Lily, aunque después de todo, la joven había acertado perfectamente, la altura del joven era algo imposible de obviar, era extraño que un hombre fuese tan bajo, y por supuesto su peso colaboraba a que uno notase esto con mayor claridad. Sin más, las chicas tomaron sus cosas y siguieron su camino.

- Ya averiguaremos en que andan metidas – gritó James.

- Espera sentado – le contesto Sendra.

Ambas chicas rieron durante el camino criticando desmedidamente a los mereoradores. Pero por el cansancio trataron de apurarse para así llegar prontamente a su habitación y poder descansar. Al llegar a Hogwarts decidieron que lo mejor era pedirles a los elfos que les hicieran algo de almorzar y dormir un rato antes de tener que decorar todo, harían de la habitación sobrante, un reflejo de sus vivas personalidades, una sala multiusos, que les funcionará para todo aquello que desearan, cuanto más tiempo pudieran pasar sin necesidad de salir al resto del castillo, era tiempo que les quedaba para divertirse, sin sufrir de las constantes molestias del resto del alumnado.

- ¿Tenés alguna idea de cómo podemos decorar? – consultó una emocionada Sendra.

- No... pero pienso que será muy divertido si pintamos de todos colores mientras cantamos y bailamos nos divertiremos! – propusó Lily.

- Buen idea ¡me gusta! De todas maneras no nos va a quedar como una obra de arte– dijo Sendra levantando sus hombros en señal de inseguridad en cuanto a sus capacidades artísticas.

Una vez que ya estaban en el cuarto, con todo preparado: las pinturas, el equipo de música y el CD de las Spice Girls; pusieron play y comenzaron a cantar y a bailar, mientras daban pincelazos, al ritmo de la música. Se miraban, y por momentos la brocha no era pincel, si no más bien micrófono, por lo que en sus rostros comenzaban a desfilarse algunos de los colores que estaban utilizando.

_Ya i'll tell you what I want, what I really really want._

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want._

_Ya i'll tell you what I want, what I really really want._

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want._

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_Really really wanna zigzig ha._

Lily cantaba y se reía de si misma, Sendra no se quedaba atrás se ponía a bailar en medio del salón al estilo Elvis o si no se hacía la rubia hueca dando saltitos y una vueltita con las manos en la cadera diciendo la letra de la canción. Iban saltando alrededor de la habitación colocando la brocha pegada a la pared, dejando así un círculo con el color que utilizaban alrededor de la habitación.

_If you want my future forget my past,_

_If you wanna get with me better make it fast,_

_How don't go wasting my precious time._

_Get your act together we could be just time._

_Ya i'll tell you what I want, what I really really want._

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want._

_Ya i'll tell you what I want, what I really really want._

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want._

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_Really really wanna zigzig ha._

Lily y Sendra juntaron sus espaldas y usando las brochas(son un estilo de pinceles) de micrófonos cantaban, ambas saltaban por toda la sala y se reían, la escena era bastante chistosa, quien imaginaria que las chicas serias y refinadas de Hogwarts harían algo semejante. Al darse la vuelta se pintaron la cara la una a la otra, pero claro ninguna se ofendió, al contrario siguieron concentradas y disfrutando de su trabajo.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give._

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_What do you think about that now you know how I fell,_

_Say can you handle my love are you for real._

_I won't be hasty, I'll give you try._

_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

Eso solo no era lo que hacía genial la idea que se les había ocurrido, si esperabas e ibas viendo como todo iba tomando forma estaba quedando muy divertido y lindo el lugar sobre todo porqué la base era blanca y los colores iban arriba, la pintura era especial se transformaba en el color que uno desease con la mente mientras iban pintando.

_Ya i'll tell you what I want, what I really really want._

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want._

_Ya i'll tell you what I want, what I really really want._

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want._

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_Really really wanna zigzig ha._

Casi todo estaba pintado ya pero no por eso la cosa dejaba de divertir a las chicas pues ellas no se quedaban como estaba pintaban sobre lo pintado hacían dibujitos un tanto infantiles, hacían hechizos para que la pintura fuera brillando u otras cosas para dejar esa sala totalmente acogedora.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give._

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me,_

_You gotta listen carefully._

_We got Em in the place who likes it in tour face._

_We got 6 like MC likes it on an._

_Easy V doesn't come for free , she's a real lady_

_And as for me you'll see._

_Slam your body down and wind it all round._

_Slam your body down and wind it all round._

La música se estaba acabando al igual que su trabajo, solo faltaba que pintaran una sola pared y como era de esperarse una comenzó por un lado y la otra por el otro para que el trabajo terminara más rápido.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give._

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,_

_You gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam,_

_Slam your body down and wind it all round._

_Slam your body down and wind it all round._

_Slam your body down and wind it all round._

_Slam your body down and wind it all round._

_Slam your body down zigazig ah._

_If you wanna be my lover._

Llego un momento en que las chicas terminaron juntándose y por un accidente la pintura les cayó encima, así que agotadas y todas pegajosas a causa de la pintura las chicas se tiraron en el piso sin parar de reír para descansar un rato.

- ¡¡Quedo perfecto!! – suspiró Sendra.

- A mí también me encanta, solamente deberíamos ponerle las cosas, pero antes la ultima que llega a la ducha es una rata!! – gritó Lily y ambas chicas salieron corriendo hacía el baño donde había una bañera para cada una.

Fin del capítulo 3.

Hola!!! Espero que les guste este capítulo que aunque no es taaaaaan bueno, tiene un poco de humor, además que es el primer cruce entre Lily y James!!! Que pasara¿James ganara su apuesta? Bueno déjenme muchos Reviews así me inspiro!!!

Lily Posesa: Hola!! Pues ya subí el capítulo dos y tres espero que te gusten!!! Y una pollera es una falta y unas guillerminas son un estilo de zapatos muy delicados y lindos.

Lily Evans de Potter: Gracias por escribirme este review espero que te gusten estos capítulos y que me dejes más reviews.

Carolina: Che nena, anda a hacer tu tarea!!! (Nota: es una compañera mía de colegio sta) jaja y no me escribas esas cosas que me herís ;;, nos vemos!!!


	4. No me toques

**4. No me toques**

****

            Lily estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor comiendo su desayuno, era sábado y ella se había levantado antes que Sendra, para evitar molestarla, ya que los elfos harían demasiado ruido, o al menos eso suponía ella, decidió bajar a desayunar. Para su desagrado, no fue la única en levantarse antes de lo que casi todo el mundo pensaba que era un horario 'decente',  en día libre, sino que también James Potter, su enemigo personal, había tenido una mala noche a causa de eso estaba despierto, claro esta, solo.

            James, al ver que Lily se iba de la Sala  Común de Gryffindor, decidió seguirla. Lily no era lo que James llamaba 'aventurera', para él era demasiado **aburrida**, o al menos eso creía él. James siempre decía "Evans no se escaparía, ni gritaría a un profesor jamás. Es demasiado buenita para eso", cómo se equivocaba...

            Lily estaba llegando al Gran Comedor así que apresuro la marcha ya que estaba muriéndose de hambre, deseaba comer algo YA. James notó esto pero temió que si apresuraba mucho la marcha Lily lo notara y que si seguía igual Lily desapareciera, así que termino debiéndose controlarse con su paso pero adelantarlo un poco.

            Como ya era predecible, Lily doblo en la puerta del Gran Comedor y se sentó. James espero un rato y luego entró también. Lily no le prestó atención para ella era poco importante lo que él hiciera. James se sentó a su lado.

- Hola Evans! – dijo James.

- Buen día – le contestó ella como si nada, revoleando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué tan seria? – preguntó bromeando James.

- Porqué alguien tan desagradable como vos se acaba de sentar junto a mí. – dijo Lily sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- Qué lastima... – dijo James y de repente una lucecita se ilumino en todo su ser - ¿Por qué me odias?

- Por ser como sos – dijo Lily fríamente.

- ¿Solo por eso? – dijo James pensativo.

- ¿Te parece poco? – lo miró Lily con los ojos como platos ante su sorpresa, y cuando vio a James asentir contestó- Envenenaste a mí gato en primero.

- Oh... lo siento – dijo James y decidió cambiar de tema – y ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Potter no me interesa hablar contigo. Adiós! – dijo Lily mientras que salía por la puerta del comedor.

            Lily estaba tratando a toda costa deshacerse de James así que cuando él la perdió de vista  se metió en un pasadizo para dirigirse más rápido hacía su sala común. James que no había notado esto se quedo desconcertado al notar que Lily había desaparecido del panorama, no estaba por ningún lado.

            Lily ya estaba llegando a su Sala Común cuando se encontró en medio del pasillo con su amiga Sendra, está estaba todavía muy dormida, bostezaba y se estiraba. Al verla la miró confundida.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunto O.O – Pensé que estabas en el comedor.

- Muy bien dicho, **estaba** hasta que a Potter se le ocurrió molestarme – dijo Lily – Desayuna allá, yo te hago compañía, no pude terminar mi desayuno.

- Ok, esta bien. Yo también prefiero eso – dijo Sendra.

            Y ambas chicas fueron a desayunar a la habitación que ellas mismas habían preparado. Al llegar rápidamente pidieron su desayuno y fueron a la Sala de Colores, como ellas le habían puesto, para esperar su pedido.

**----------------- Mientras tanto los mereoradores -------------------**

            James estaba contándoles lo poco que había hablado con Lily, les contó que ya sabía porqué ella lo odiaba y que iba a tratar de hacer algo para que esto no continuara y pudiera hacer un buen trabajo en lo de la apuesta. Como era de suponerse solo Remus lo ayudo los otros dos querían ganar la apuesta así que no iban a cooperar.

- Bueno entonces quedamos en que haremos eso – dijo James sonriendo.

- Ok... James estas seguro que funcionara? – preguntó Remus no muy seguro de lo que iban a hacer.

- Es una pregunta? Cuándo me equivoco? – dijo James presumiendo.

- Lo que digas... – le contesto Remus y fue a iniciar su parte del plan.

            Ambos pusieron manos a la obra en su parte del plan rogando que todo funcionase como ambos creían que podía pasar, aunque Remus no estaba TAN seguro como James. El plan era excelente y podría ser la solución a un gran problema.

            No se tubo que esperar mucho para admirar lo que James había planeado esa misma tarde mientras que Lily leía en la "Sala de los colores" una lechuza que ella no conocía venía junto con Sendra que parecía muy extrañada.

- Te trajeron esto... – le dijo Sendra confundida y fue junto a Lily.

- Qué será? – pregunto la segunda.

- No tengo idea – le contestó Sendra sin salir de su extrañeza.

            Lily abrió la canasta que había traído la lechuza, quien seguía esperando por una recompensa, y se encontró con un perrito de menos de dos meses, el cachorro era un Yorkshire Terrier, al parecer todavía no se le había puesto todo el pelo de la cabeza dorado, solo tenía un poco en la cara y las patitas. Lily miró al cachorro enmudecida, era muy lindo, y tan tierno. Evidentemente era un varoncito porqué tenía una cintita celeste y en ella también había una medalla que decía "_Que este cachorro consuele un poco las penas de un pasado_", Lily mientras miraba en la canasta notó que parecía una camita para perros, y también había un sobre evidentemente de quien le había enviado aquel perrito.

_Querida Lily__: _

_A pesar que sé que no es lo mismo para vos este humilde cachorro que aquel gato tan querido para vos, que por mí culpa perdiste, espero que pueda consolar un poco aquella herida que sin intención verdadera hice que se abriera. No sé que decirte para que perdones a este hombre cuya culpa es inevitablemente cierta, pero aunque sea trata de reparar para que sane más rápido, que de otra manera y queda abierta._

_            No sé como explicarte que significas para mí, nunca me caíste mal, al contrario, siempre quise conocer a esa Lily Evans, cuyos pensamientos y emociones no deja ver tal cual cristal, sino que pareciera que una roca los escondiera y que solo su amiga Sendra pudiese ver._

_            Si mis palabras para ti significan nada, te ruego que al menos no rechaces el cachorro, porqué es un ser con sentimientos que puede entregárselos a una bella dama con vos, con la carta ya es decisión tuya, tal vez decidas tirarla y no darle importancia, que un dolor significaría para mí, o tal vez decidas guardarla para saber que James Harry Potter no es tan malo como parece, y que de vez en cuando puede escribir con él corazón._

_James Harry Potter._

_Capitán del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor._

_Pero más que eso tan solo una persona que quiere reparar un daño._

            Lily miró a Sendra sin entender nada, luego le dio la carta. Mientras esta ultima la leía, Lily jugaba con el cachorrito, realmente no podía devolvérselo era tan tierno que no podría deshacerse de él, además, Potter, tal vez tuviese razón y era una forma de tapar la herida de pasado.

- Qué le paso a Potter? – preguntó Sendra – Le agarro un lado sensible.

- No lo sé, pero el detalle me gusto y el perrito es muy tierno... – dijo Lily pensado "Potter teniendo un detalle? Que estoy diciendo"

- Si... eso si, el cachorrito es adorable – dijo Sendra alzándolo y haciéndole caricias.

- Vos crees que debo agradecerle? – preguntó Lily no muy segura de lo que decía.

            Sendra solo se delimito a asentir. Lily se levantó le dejo el cachorro a Sendra y camino directamente hacía la Sala Común para fijarse si encontraba a Potter y poder decirle "_Gracias_", aunque para nadie fuese mucho alagar una acción de Potter para Lily si que lo era. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común se encontró a James acariciando a la lechuza que le acaba de entregar el paquete

- Potter... solo quería decirte... que Gracias... por el... detalle – dijo Lily y se fue rápidamente de nuevo de donde venía.

- No fue nada! – gritó James para que ella lo llegara a escuchar.

            Lily no creía aún que Potter pudiese ser detallistas, o al menos un ser humano de vez en cuando. Para ella, él era un ser que no sentía, que era alguien que estaba echo para ir de hembra en hembra sin ninguna otra razón de existir. Desde su primer año Lily pensaba eso de James así que... ya era común.

            Sendra estaba jugando con el cachorrito cuando entro Lily, la primera la miró y sin decir una palabra ya Lily sabía que quería preguntar así que se adelanto a responder.

- Ya le dije gracias, pero lo hice rápido y simple, no quiero que se acostumbre – dijo Lily como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Mejor, Potter es raro a veces. Es una caja de sorpresas – le contesto Sendra.

            Lily se sentó en el piso junto a Sendra y ambas comenzaron a jugar con el cachorrito quien era muy cariñoso y juguetón, daba saltitos y movía la cola esto causaba muchas gracia a las chicas quienes lo miraban con ojos divertidos.

- ¿Cómo le pondrás? – pregunto Sendra.

- No sé, ¿Qué te parece Doux? Que es dulce en francés – dijo Lily.

- ¡Me gusta! – le contesto Sendra.

- Entonces se llamara Doux – dijo Lily mirando al cachorro.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a comprar las cosas que va a necesitar el cachorro? – preguntó Sendra.

- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? – dijo Lily sonriendo picaramente mientras Sendra asentía – Escapada a Hogsmeda!!

            Ambas salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones, Lily con el cachorro en brazos. Se vistieron apresuradas para ir lo más rápido posible y así llegar antes y poder comprar las cosas y pasear por Hogsmeda.

            Una vez listas ambas chicas tomaron el camino secreto vestidas para parecer más grandes al igual que la vez anterior porqué sino las enviarían de nuevo a Hogwarts y cuando se enterasen sus padres que se escaparon las matarían. Ya cuando llegaron a Hogsmeda fueron directo a la veterinaria donde compraron de todo para el cachorrito. Luego a "Las tres escobas" donde tomaron y comieron algo, hasta qué...

- El perrito no deja de llorar me parece que se lastimo con algo mientras caminaba, lo llevare a la veterinaria, vos anda yendo yo te alcanzo luego – le dijo Lily a Sendra para que esta se quedase tranquila.

- Ok, pero cuídate, byes, nos vemos – dijo Sendra no muy segura.

            Lily se fue de nuevo para la veterinaria mientras Sendra iba para el pasadizo escondido, estaba tarareando la letra de su canción preferida para bailar "_Fascination_". La iba cantando pedacito a pedacito.

_you say angry as me I see __  
__you say sorry a day to be __  
__the girl that you thought is not what I am _

Sendra mientras iba caminando y cantaba la canción choco con la persona más indeseable con la que existe en el planeta para ella. Esa persona que se cree que es el mejor y es tan solo un pobre perdedor estúpido y engreído 

_I just need to fell would be you'd be __  
__you say angry as me I see __  
__you say sorry a day to be __  
__the girl that you thought is not what I am __  
__I just want your love your company __  
  
___

Sirius Black ¿Quién más podía ser? Al Sendra caer se doblo el tobillo y se quedo mirando as Sirius a los ojos mientras que este la veía tirada en el piso y no hacía nada, parecía idiotizado, aunque ya era normal en él es como si hubiese visto algo en Sendra que antes no había visto...

_I just can't stop my fascination __  
__for you could song in this position __  
__I just can't stop this fascination __  
__in my head I'm in contradiction_

Sendra no sabía como pedirle a Sirius que la ayudase a levantarse no podía ni usar la mano ni el pie recién había notado que no solo su tobillo había sido un pobre afectado de su caída si no también su muñeca así que le no le quedo otra opción más que...

- Black, serias tan amable de ayudarme a levantarme – dijo Sendra de malas. 

- Eh? Si, claro – dijo Sirius y ayudo a Sendra que trato de caminar pero casi se cae si Sirius no la agarraba a tiempo – deja que te llevo.

- Black, **¿Estas loco!** – gritó Sendra.

- ¿Preferís que te deje en el suelo tirada? – dijo Sirius tomándola en sus brazos.

- Oh por Dios Black, ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que me pase? – dijo irónicamente Sendra.

- Desde que parte de la culpa la tengo yo – le contesto este sin dar más bolilla al caprichito y llevándola directamente a la enfermería.

*** Una vez en la enfermería ***

            Lily acababa de llegar y apenas se entero que Sendra estaba en la enfermería fue corriendo hacía allá, obviamente antes dejando el perrito con sus elfos domésticos para que no lo descubrieran.

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto preocupada apenas estaba al lado de su amiga.

- Nada me tropecé con el idiota de Black, y no me dejo en paz hasta que me trajo chillando hasta acá – dijo Sendra como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Jjajaja lo que daría por haberlo visto!!! – dijo Lily riendo a risa abierta.

- No es gracioso, jamás me volverá a tocar un pelo – dijo Sendra de malas.

- Eso si que lo creo!!! – dijo Lily de modo solemne.

            Justo cuando las chicas se estaban divirtiendo viene Madame Pomfrey para arruinar la diversión, obviamente quería echar a Lily diciendo que Sendra tenía que descansar. Lily se despidió de Sendra y fue hacía su sala común quería comer algo e ir a comer para buscar a Sendra temprano en la mañana.

            En la noche cuando Sendra ya estaba mejor alguien entro a su cuarto y pregunto "Cómo estas?"...

**- Fin del capítulo Cuatro. –**

Hola!!! Espero que les guste este super capítulo jaja a mí me pareció buena la idea =P y ya tengo más planes para adelante.  Ya me estaba tardando en subir un capítulo espero que esto les alcancé y me dejen muchos reviews!!!

**Respuestas**:

Syringen: Si!!! Obvio si no ¿cómo nace Harry? Pero... ¿va o no a ganar la apuesta? Gracias por tu Review y ojala que este capítulo te guste mucho y recomiendes mi fic!!!

Lily Evans de Potter: Gracias por tu review y tendré en cuenta lo que dices jajaj yo también amo a Jamsie pero Lily tiene que descubrir muchas cosas antes de hacerlo como nosotras.

Caro: Sabes que si me acuerdo!!! Pero sabes que no entiendo que te hizo acordar a eso? Jaja cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee sabes que te quiero mucho y tenemos que hablar algunas cosas se me ocurrió una idea para el otro fic.

Lily Posesa: Gracias por tu r/r!!!  Jjaaja de nada por las aclaraciones hay veces que cuando leo fics españoles o de otros lugares no entiendo palabras y se me hace difíciles  entender el concepto pero tarde o temprano aprendo algo, no sé como explicarte que es remera así que te lo digo en inglés t-shirt. Byes, recomenda mi fic y así lo lee más gente!!

**Aclaraciones**

****

La canción que supuestamente estaba cantando Sendra es de la que aparece la letra y es una marcha re copada que no sé en los demás países pero en Argentina esta re de moda y suena mucho, a mí me gusta y me pareció que quedaba bien por qué tiene letra cortita y un momento musical siempre queda bien.


	5. Suerte que te veo

**5. Suerte que te veo**

            En la noche cuando Sendra ya estaba mejor alguien entro a su cuarto y pregunto "Cómo estas?". Esta miro a su alrededor sin encontrar el precedente de la voz, hasta que contemplo una sombra y dio un pequeño gritito asustada. Cuando se dio cuenta que persona se encontraba en su cuarto no pudo evitar ponerse más seria que una roca.

- Qué haces vos acá? – preguntó de malas.

- Vine a ver si te encontrabas bien – respondió Sirius.

- Mira, ándate de acá yaaaa – le dijo Sendra con una seña de su mano estirándola directamente hacía la puerta.

- No...- le respondió Sirius con cara picara.

- Le digo a Mandame Pomfey – dijo ella provocándolo.

- ¿Apostamos? – le preguntó Sirius acercándosele a su cama.

- Black, por Dios madura – se apresuro Sendra notando que Sirius se estaba acercando demasiado a su cama...

- Que pasa... Sendra, acabo tenés miedo? – dijo Sirius divertido ante la escena.

- Miedo? Yo? Pavadas- le contestó Sendra con la respiración entre cortada.

- Y por qué respiras como dificultad? – dijo Sirius a unos centímetros de su boca articulando cada palabra como si fuera la ultima.

- Porqué tengo frío- dijo Sendra (Nota: Grave error xD)

- Así? Queres... que te de calor? – dijo Sirius ya con milímetros de separación entre sus bocas.

_Toco tu piel y empiezo a caer  
Un peligro también será exceso  
De verte bailar es casi un ritual  
Y sabes que te deseo  
No se controlar la locura que hay en mi  
Es irracional lo que me haces sentir_

El toque fue inmediato sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado y salvaje, donde un poco de sensitividad y diversión se asomaban. Sus labios jugueteaban y sus lenguas entraban una y otra vez de la boca del uno al otro (Nota: no me critiquen soy una "Jamás Besada"!!!).

_Baila para mi, solo para mi  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica y sensual  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal   
Ya no pares de bailar  
Ámame, Baila baila casanova  
Baila para mi, solo para mi  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica y sensual  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal   
Ya no pares de bailar  
Ámame, Baila  baila casanova_

            Sus manos comenzaron a desear, y se agarraron con más fuerza uno del otro sin dejar de besarse. Ninguno de los dos podía parar sus manos se tocaban el uno al otro con sensualidad, como si por tocar con fuerza el cristal del otro pudiera romperse, y sus lenguas y labios seguían jugueteando entre ellos.

_Tu calor, mi pasión, que combinación  
Delirio perfuma el misterio  
No puedo evitar al verter bailar  
Hacerte el amor en mis sueños  
Que no puede pasar si las ganas quieren mas  
Azúcar y sal, no quiero escapar_

            Se alejaron mirándose a los ojos con fuego corriéndoles por las venas, ambos sentían que ese fuego, el calor, la sensualidad, pero también apenas todo acabo Sirius se fue y Sendra se tiró en la cama con los ojos abiertos tal cual dos platos playeros diciéndose a si misma

Más le vale que no abra la boca sobre lo que paso esta noche pensó en un ultimo suspiro.

            Al otro día Lily fue lo más temprano que pudo a la enfermería en busca de Sendra no soportaba estar lejos de su amiga, era aburrido, y también desesperante ya que no podía hablar con nadie.  Cuando llego allí encontró a su amiga sentada sonriéndole, deseosa de verla tanto como ella.

- Hola Li – dijo Sendra sonriendo.

- Sen!! Te he extrañado montones – le contestó su amiga con la misma sonrisa.

- Yo más – dijo la otra levantándose se su cama y yendo al alfeizar de la ventana para mirar tras su trasparente cristal.

- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó Lily sorprendida y Sendra no contestó sus ojos habían quedado sorprendidos al encontrarse con aquel extraño carruaje.

- Ven – dijo al fin.

            Lily se acercó a su amiga y miró a su lado por la ventana, ambas vieron un carruaje tan blanco como la nieve acercarse, estaba decorado con ribetes dorados que formaban corazones o rosas. Ese carruaje le resultaba muy familiar a Lily. Este se paró frente a la puerta de Hogwarts y de él bajo una niña de unos once años, con el cabello rojo como Lily pero con los ojos del color del mar celeste con algunos azules delicados decorando aquellas suaves y jóvenes aguas.

            Lily reconoció a la pequeña, ¿cómo olvidarla? Su prima favorita acababa de entrar a Hogwarts. Darlen  era la prima más pequeña de Lily, su familia era muggle al igual que la de Lily. Darlen siempre admiro a Lily, eran inseparables, ambas se adoraban y para Lily era importante tenerla cerca. Hacía dos años los padres de Darlen habían fallecido en un viaje a América, y esta había sido enviada a Francia junto a su abuela paterna, desde entonces Lily no la había visto. Una pequeña ilusión de recobrar a aquella pequeña que adoraba cruzo por el corazón de Lily.

            Lily miró a Sendra quien entendió a la perfección ya que había visto fotos de la prima de Lily y un verano en casa de esta última la había conocido y le caía muy bien ya que era adorable. Ambas, una vez que Sendra tomo su abrigo, corrieron hacía la entrada de Hogwarts para ver si no estaban equivocadas y tendrían a alguien más en el club.

            Al llegar abajo se encontraron con la pequeña prima de Lily, su cabello rojo tal cual fuego y sus curiosos observando con asombro el lugar. Darlen estaba vestida con su chaqueta verde sus medias blancas hasta un poco antes de las rodillas su falda escocesa y su camisita blanca. Su pelo estaba recogido en una media cola y arriba de él tenía un sombrero digno de una francesa, es decir, una boina.

- ¡¡¡Darlen!!! ¡¡¡Querida prima!!! – gritó Lily corriendo a abrazar a su prima quien la miró sonriendo abiertamente.

-¡¡Lil!! ¡¡Sen!! – dijo Darlen emocionada.

- ¡¡Len!!! – esta vez fue Sendra la que gritó, desde que la había conocido siempre la había llamado Len, jamás la llamo Da, como lo hacía la mayoría de las personas.

            Las tres chicas se abrazaron. Alguien las observaba desde detrás de sus anteojos de media luna mientras se dirigía hacía Darlen, ese alguien no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Dumbledore.

- Buenos días señorita Mc Gaints, Evans, y encantado de conocerla señorita Soraire. – dijo el director sonriendo ante la escena que se desataba sobre sus ojos.

- Buenos días director – dijeron Sendra y Lily al unísono.

- Un placer – dijo Darlen haciendo una reverencia como se acostumbraba en Francia.

- Veo que usted es la prima de la señorita Evans – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – Entonces le será más fácil adaptarse. Aprovechando que no empiezan las clases hasta mañana para los de séptimo año, señorita Evans y señorita Mc Gaints acompañaran a la señorita Soraire a comprar las cosas necesarias en Hogsmeda.

- Encantadas, volvieron a decir al unísono Lily y Sendra.

            Las tres chicas tomaron el carruaje, una vez que Sendra y Lily se vistieron adecuadamente, y se dirigieron hacía Hogsmeda para comprar todo lo que necesitaría Darlen para su primer año en Hogwarts.

~* En la habitación de los mereoradores *~

Sendra, querida Sendra. Tus labios tal cual carmines, tan suaves como la seda y tus ojos se sirena. Tan solo mirarte me hace desearte Pensó Sirius antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**            _Hasta hacía minutos estaba en su habitación, pero ahora se encontraba frente al lago, una mujer con un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, descalza y con el pelo suelto se acercaba a él. Su perfume era el de las rosas._**

****

**_- Sirius..._**

****

**_- Sendra – dijo este mirándola sorprendido y tocando su mano para besarla que era tan suave como. – Si te tuviera más cerca..._**

****

**_- Aunque queramos no podamos, tu tienes una fama con la cuál debes luchar antes que yo te pueda aceptar – dijo Sendra._**

****

**_- Yo jamás quise esa fama, solo se dio por darse. Solo quiero a una mujer – dijo Sirius._**

****

**_- Y esa es..._**

****

**_- Vos- contestó Sirius._**__

Al despertar se encontró nuevamente en su habitación, aquel sueño... parecía que ella también lo deseaba. Pero, las cosas eran totalmente distintas en la realidad Sendra lo detestaba y eso a él le dolía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. De repente una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Te sentís bien? – dijo James.

- Eh? Si, seguro – dijo Sirius perdido.

- A vos te pasa algo, te conozco.

- Mc Gainst...

- Sigues con eso?

- Por qué no hacerlo? 

- Ella no te daría bola, Padfoot. Sendra quiere a alguien solo para ella.

- Tal vez, pero yo por ella cambiaría el mundo...

- Ay Padfoot, querido amigo...

- Ya por mí no hay nada que hacer querido Prongs, encontré el amor no correspondido.

^^ Mientras Sendra caminando por Hogsmeda ^^

            Sendra caminaba distraída por el pueblo mirando vidrieras junto a Darlen y Lily, ambas estaban muy contentas de estar juntas, Sendra también pero en ese momento alguien más lejano a ellas ocupaba su mente.

Estúpido Black, ¿Por qué me besaste? Aunque tengo que admitir que no estuvo nada mal... Sendra ¿Cómo piensas eso! Por dios... ¡Hola? Es Black!!! Te da asco, recordas? Él idiota mujeriego que sale con medio Hogwarts pensaba Sendra descuidadamente.

- Estas rara- dijo de pronto como si nada Lily.

- Rara? – preguntó Sendra.

- Darlen adelántate a esa tienda y compra todo lo que quieras- gritó Lily antes de continuar hablando – a mí no me engañar fácilmente, estas demasiado pensativa, ante una visita como Darlen jamás estarías así.

- Estuve pensando... ayer Black estuvo en mi cuarto y... 

- Se besaron – Sendra la miró sorprendida – si lo sé, me entere porqué justo iba dejarte ropa y los vi y me volví al cuarto, quede muy sorprendida y esperaba que me lo dijeras...

- Es que... es Black, por favor, un idiota...

- Que te encanta...

- No

- Si

- No

- BASTA, te gusta y punto

- Pero...

- No hay pero que valga, como lo miras, como le hablas, te haces la desentendida pero es obvio que te fascina.

- Lil, yo... no quiero.

- Vos no queres enamorarte de alguien como él, pero ambos lo están y no me molesta que salgas con un mereorador te lo aseguro... mientras que ese no sea el idiota de Potter. Hasta Black me cae simpático a comparación de ese idiota.

- Lily...

- Lily nada, entiéndelo el amor no es tan malo... – Lily miró a su amiga y la abrazó.

- Esta bien, si vos lo decís. Vayamos con Darlen.

- Claro! – dijo Lily y ambas se adelantaron junto a la más pequeña.

            Una vez que acabaron de comprar todo lo necesario para Darlen se dirigieron al castillo al rato sería la selección de Darlen y querían vestirla.

[-] Mientras tanto en la oficina de Dumbledore [-]

            Lily estaba frente a la gárgola probando que contraseña pudiera ser la que abriera aquella cosa de piedra que le inspiraba un tanto de rabia.

- Salamandra de chocolate. Brujitas de almíbar. **¡¡¡Puercoespín de frutilla!!!!**

            La gárgola comenzó a abrirse y Lily se la quedo mirando sorprendida, los nombres que elegía Dumbledore no eran los más normales que digamos. Entro apresurada quería pedirle al director que su prima durmiera con ella y Sendra, no deseaba que se juntara demasiado con algunos desagradables niños.

            Cuando llego a la Gran puerta de madera y esta se abrió, paso apuradísima, casi se podría decir que corriendo para pedirle al Profesor Dumbledore que su prima estuviese en Gryffindor, ya que era igual que Lily.

- Profesor – dijo Lily un poco nerviosa ahora que estaba frente a Dumbledore- desearía que el sombrero se apurara a seleccionar a mi prima, ya que es casi seguro que quede en Gryffindor y así podes acomodarle una habitación junto a mí y Sendra, ya que como su prima mayor no deseo que se junte con algunos niños desagradables en el lugar.

- Señorita Evans, Lily, ¿Cómo puede estar usted segura que su prima quedara en Gryffindor? – preguntó Dumbledore tranquilo.

- Este... – respondio Lily aún más nerviosa. – No lo sé con exactitud...

- Bueno, yo justo llamé a su prima así que ahora sabremos que le toca...

Una vez que Dumbledore terminó su frase las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a la confundida prima de Lily que esperaba para ser seleccionada.

- Señorita Soraire, colóquese el gorro en su cabeza – indico Dumbledore señalando al sombrero seleccionador que estaba sobre su escritorio.

            La prima de Lily hizo lo que le indicaban y mientras todos esperaban en su cabeza se debatía a que casa iría.

_Oh... Eres muy parecida a Lily Evans,_

_Deberías ir a Gryffindor donde la valentía importa._

_Aunque... también veo que eres traviesa,_

_Tal cual Potter._

_Mi decisión esta doblemente tomada,_

_Gryffindor es tu casa._

Cuando esto termino el Sombrero gritó "Gryffindor". Lily y su prima agradecieron a Dumbledore y se retiraron a pasear. Lily le dijo a Darlen que iría a pasear y la dejó en la Sala Común...

**Fin**

**Respuestas:**

Syringen: como ya te dije cuando hablamos la vez pasada, si puede que pase eso. Ya discutí con vos sobre la historia luego te cuento lo que planee para el sexto capítulo.

Ayumi o Haru: Me alegro que te haya gustado!! Espero que leas este capítulo y que te guste y que me dejes más reviews y que lo recoemientes y que y que y que jajjeja ^^. Gracias!!

Lily Evans de Potter: Me allegro que te parezca interesante!!! Y me gusto tu review, pronto espero más!!!

Caro: A vos te veo siempre, así que te digo que ya subí el siguiente chap jeje Yo también te quiero y gracias por pensar que soy una escritora fantástica.

*** Una recomendación entren a la página de Syringen en la cual la ayudo http:// groups .msn.com /Ideasdeuntintero- ***


	6. Actos que condenan

**6. Actos que condenan**

            Darlen estaba sentada en la sala común leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a su prima, se estaba aburriendo pero el libro que Lily le había dado la entretenía más que mirar el fuego de la chimenea, este se llamaba "_Historia de Hogwarts_" y explicaba todo lo referente al colegio al que, a partir de ese día, Darlen concurría. Cuatro voces hablaban divertidas atrás del sillón donde se encontraba, parecía que planeaban una especia de broma:

- Mm... creo que con que la broma sea para Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle basta... ellos lo merecen de verdad – dijo una de las voces, un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules.

- Si... sería lo mejor – respondió la otra voz, un morocho con un cabello muy revuelto de ojos chocolate.

- Entonces quedamos que será la canción "You leave your hat on" – esta vez hablo un joven bajito, de pelo negro y bastante rellenito.

- Shhhh no digas por poco que sea lo que planeamos – reto al gordito una cuarta voz, que era un chico de pelo arena, flaca, alto, medio pálido, pero aún así muy guapo.

- Lo... siento – se disculpo el gordito.

            Darlen no sabía quienes eran los que hablaban pero con un gran esfuerzo lograba escuchar y entender lo que decían. Estaba tentada a reírse porqué conocía esa canción y le parecía muy extraña que fuera utilizada para hacer una broma a cuatro chicos, pero si era así iba a ser realmente divertido.

- Mm... creo que el  hechizo para cambiarlos de ropa era "_Vastum_" e imaginar como lo queríamos y la música era con... – dijo la primera voz.

            Ninguno de los otros respondió, pero Darlen recordaba cuál era ya que su prima se lo había enseñado sin realizar la magia, ya que no podía, hacía dos años para entretenerla. Así que respondió ella:

- _Musesa_ es simple me lo enseño mi prima – respondió Darlen a lo que Sirius no pudo completar.

            Los cuatro chicos la miraron sorprendida, rápidamente notaron el parecido de la niña con Lily Evans, su prefecta. Sirius, James y Remus sonrieron a Darlen, a diferencia de Peter quien parecía ofendido ante la intromisión de la niña.

- ¿Sos prima de Evans? - preguntó James curioso.

- Si... pero ¿Por qué no la llamas Lily? ¿Cómo te llamas? – quiso saber Darlen muy extrañada porqué llamaran a su prima por el apellido.

- James. Y... es que ella no me soporta – se explico James.

- Oh... pareces agradable, ¿Ustedes como se llamam? – opino Darlen sonriente y luego añadio– Mmm... párese que planean una broma.

- Eso mismo hacemos!! Yo soy Sirius, mucho gusto.– dijo Sirius entusiasmado.

- Supongo que será divertida. Igualmente. – dijo Darlen.

- No te pareces en nada a tu prima... 

- Oh si, me parezco, lo que pasa es que a ella las bromas no le agradan.

- Lo sabemos – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

            Peter seguía sin hablar era evidente que no le gustaba nada la intromisión de Darlen en sus planes, cada vez su rostro adquiero más y más seriedad.

- Si quieren los ayudó... – dijo Darlen.

- No te preocupes ya nos ayudaste bastante recordándonos aquel hechizo. Yo soy Remus. – agradeció Remus al mismo tiempo que se presento.

- Ok, si necesitan algo me avisan, total estaré acá leyendo. – dijo Darlen y continuo leyendo su libro.

            Los chicos siguieron con sus planes no sin sonreír a Darlen, a los tres les había caído muy bien. James pensaba que si se hacía amigo de la prima de Lily tal vez de ese modo lograra acercarse un poco a ella.

            Justo cuando Darlen estaba por terminar el libro llegaron su prima y Sendra, ambas estaban rodeadas de lo que parecían cientos de pergaminos, todos volando formando círculos a su alrededor.  Cuando Lily se sentó a su lado, Darlen tomó uno y comenzó a leer con todo artístico...

_Lily Evans tan hermosa_

_Y perfecta._

_¿No quisieras salir conmigo?_

_Eso para mí esta escrito en el destino._

_Tan bella eres que me embelesas._

_Te lo vuelvo a preguntar,_

_El próximo fin de semana,_

_¿Conmigo quisieras andar?_

- Deja eso Darlen Soraire, inmediatamente – dijo Lily mirando enojada a su prima.

- ¿Por qué? ¡¡¡es gracioso!!! – contesto entre carcajadas Darlen.

- No es para nada gracioso, es molesto.

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

- Bueno basta!! Me estoy cansando, además Darlen ¿por qué tomas de mi pilón? Saca del de Sendra...

- Ni se te ocurra- mirada hacía Darlen sabiendo que esta lo haría. - "_Maserium_" 

Todas las cartas alrededor de Lily y Sendra desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Darlen hizo un puchero, hubiera sido muy divertido leer las cartas de su prima y Sendra. Miró a los chicos que estaban riendo mientras preparaban su broma y sonrió. 

- Bueno entonces ya sé que voy a hacer – se levantó y se fue junto a Sirius, James y Remus a ayudarlos a planear su broma.

            Lily abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo viendo a su prima hablar con los mereoradores, Sendra creyó que lo mejor sería sacar a Lily de ahí antes de que alguien terminara en el hospital San Mungo o peor... Muerto. Sendra agarró del brazo a Lily y la arrastro a su habitación que desde la puerta parecía ser simplemente eso con su letrero "6° Grado". 

            Al otro día todo parecía muy normal en el Gran Comedor, gente comiendo, riendo, disfrutando de un almuerzo normal. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, con ayuda de la pequeña Darlen, habían creado, preparado y analizado una broma que haría descostillarse de risa hasta a los profesores.

            La música comenzó a sonar era la hora de reír y llorar... pero de la risa!:

**_Baby take off your coat  
real slow  
and take off your shoes  
I'll take your shoes  
Baby take off your dress  
yes yes yes  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on_****__**

            Cuatro chicos en la mesa de Slytherin se levantaron. Al instante aparecieron con unas capas maquillaje y el pelo suelto y largo, tirado hacía un costado, todo tenían tacones aguja largos. Se subieron a la mesa donde aparecieron cuatro sillas donde se sentaron abriendo las piernas primero las juntaban para un lado, poniendo una pierna sobre la otra, y luego del otro.

**_Go on over there  
turn on the light  
no all the lights  
Come over here  
stand on this chair  
that's right  
Raise your arms up to the air  
no shake 'em_******

            Al instante con un salto los cuatro quedaron parados sobre las sillas, comenzaron a bajar moviendo los pies juntos para un lado y luego para el otro, realizando lo mismo con la cadera y moviendo su capa como para sacársela. Agarraron un lado de la capa, luego el otro, tiraron los botones se soltaron y dejaron ver un sexy vestido rojo brillante muy cortito y unas largas medias color piel.

**_You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
Sweet darling_****__**

            Ahora realizaban los mismo pero moviendo el vestido. Se bajaron de la silla se sentaron nuevamente como antes pero esta vez giraban la cabeza primero para un lado mirando a su publico y luego para el otro mirando a su otro publico. Se bajaron de la silla y agarraron el respaldo de la silla para darla vuelta al otro lado y sentarse nuevamente.

**_You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
Sweet darling_****__**

            Nuevamente se subieron a la silla y se sacaron el vestido. Ahora quedaron con una fina ropa interior de mujer color negra. Se sentaron en la silla siguiendo la rutina tiraron la cabeza a delante y la subieron lentamente poniendo cara sexy.

**_You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
feeling  
you can leave your hat on  
you can leave your hat on  
you can leave your hat on  
you can leave your hat on_****__**

            Ahora con la cabeza y la espalda dieron una vuelta bajando para sacarse los zapatos. Cuando subieron primero estiraron una pierna dejando volar uno de los tacones y luego repitieron el proceso con la otra para tirar el otro tacón, uno de los cual casi golpea a la profesora Mc Gonagall quien estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

**_Suspicious minds a talkin'  
try'n' to tear us apart  
they don't believe  
in this love of mine  
they don't know I love you  
they don't know what love is  
they don't know what love is  
they don't know what love is  
I know what love is  
Sweet darling  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
Feeling  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on_****__**

            Cuatro sombreros cayeron del techo y cada uno se puso uno terminando de bailar. Todos se sentaron y estiraron una pierna tirando su espalda hacía atrás para terminar la canción. Una ovación lleno el lugar. Todos reían por lo que acababa de pasar arriba de los cuatro chicos unas letras brillantes rojas y negras  aparecieron escribiendo "_The Slytherin sex girls_". Todavía los chicos no parecían despertar del hechizo... pero eso no era sin querer.

Una nueva música inundo el lugar:

**_Spy on me baby use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim gonna fire shoot me right  
I'm gonna like the way you fight_**

            Todos los Slytherin aparecieron con vestidos como los de hace recién de los cuatro chicos, se subieron a la mesa y en fila, junto a los cuatro anteriores, comenzaron a moverse de lado a lado. Luego se detuvieron, el primero meneaba hacía abajo y el siguiente hacía arriba, luego cambiaban, y así sucesivamente el resto también.

**_Now you found the secret code I use  
to wash away my lonely blues  
So I can't deny or lie cause you're  
the only one to make me fly._**

            Ahora todos daban saltitos en su lugar dando una vuelta. A detenerse comenzaron a aparecer sillas atrás de cada uno, todos se sentaron y empezaron a hacer lo que hicieron antes sus cuatro amigos, primero enganchaban las piernas de un lado y luego del otro.

**_Sexbomb Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on._**

            Se bajan de las sillas y están desaparecen tan rápido como aparecieron, empiezan a dar un salto para un lado luego un salto para el otro y así un buen rato. Después vuelven a menear pero ahora todos hacía abajo.

  
**_No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm (no)  
This bomb's made for lovin' and you can shoot it far  
I'm your main target come and help me ignite  
Love struck holding you tight.  
Make me explode although you know  
the route to go to sex me slow  
And yes, I must react to claims of those  
who say that you are not all that._**

            El primero tomo de la mano al segundo y comenzaron a bailar juntos y así sucesivamente toda la fila, daban volteretas en el aire y los primeros de cada pareja terminaban en el suelo con las piernas abiertas.

**_You can give me more and more counting up the score  
You can turn me upside down and inside out  
You can make me feel the real deal  
And I can give it to you any time because you're mine_**

**_Sexbomb Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb Sexbomb you're my Sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on._**

            El baile se repitió completamente y termino con los primeros de cada pareja sentados en el suelo con una rodilla arriba y los segundos sentados arribas de esta.

            Aplausos inundaron nuevamente en lugar. Todos los de Slytherin, excepto Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, aparecieron nuevamente con sus uniformes y se sentaron en sus asientos. Malfoy apareció con una ropa al parecer Árabe, velos de todos los tonos de rosa lo rodeaban, mientras que Snape estaba vestido con un chalequito blanco, una remera del mismo tono y un pantalón negro en su pelo tenía trencitas que iban hacía atrás pegadas al cuero cabelludo (Imagínense a Snape estilo Sean Paul).

**_Certified quality  
A _****_dat_****_ da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology  
Buck dem da right way dat my policy  
Sean Paul alongside now hear what da man say - Beyonce  
Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya  
Beyonce sing it now ya_****__**

            Una asiento que parecía ser de oro apareció atrás de Snape y este se sentó, después empezó a cantar y a golpear con su pie la mesa y con su mano uno de los apoya brazos. Los profesores parecían tan impresionados con todo aquello que no hacían nada para impedir que la broma continuase.

**_Baby Boy u stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think aboutchu all da time   
I see you in my dreams  
Baby Boy not a day goes by without my fantasy  
I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams_****__**

****

            Lucius se tiro al piso junto a los pies de Snape. Comenzó a mover su cuerpo como si fuera una hoja agitando la cadera, y moviendo la panza. Coloco sus manos en sus ojos () y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

**_Ah... Oh... My baby's fly baby go  
Yes... No.. Hurt me so good baby oh  
I'm so wrapped up in ya love   
Let me go, let me breathe  
Stay out my fantasies_****__**

            Malfoy se paró y con sus manos hacía curvas mientras movía la cadera de lado a lado, repetía esto un tiempo. Snape se paro tomo de la cintura a Malfoy y cantaba al ritmo de la música.

**_Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live  
And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize  
I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride  
Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied  
Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified  
Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'mgoslide  
And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride – girl_**

**_Picture us dancin real close   
In a dark dark corner of a basement party   
Every time I close my eyes   
ItS like everyone left but you and me   
In our own little world   
The music is the sun  
The dance floor becomes the sea   
Feels like true paradise to me_**

Ahora Lucius y Malfoy meneaban para abajo y luego subían. Lucius abrió la piernas coloco sus brazos en v () y empezó a agitar nuevamente su cuerpo (Nota: xDDD esto es muy chistosos no sé ustedes pero yo lo imagino y me descostillo de la risa), Snape lo imitó.

**_Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Baby boy you are so damn fine  
And, baby boy wont you be mine  
Baby boy let's  
Consider laying down_**

            Snape volvió a su lugar y desde allí observaba a Malfoy, quien parecía saber árabe de modo femenino a la perfección, gracias a los mereoradores que no paraban de reír, y cada vez más. 

**_Top top girl  
Me and ya together is a wrap dat girl  
Drivin around da town in ya drop top girl  
U no stop shock girl  
Lil mo da Dutty, well rock dat world_**

            Lucius seguía bailando pareció no notar que todo el colegio se estaba riendo de sus movimientos, su forma de mover la cadera. Los profesores seguían atónitos ante lo que veían toda la casa Slytherin estaba haciendo el ridículo, Dumbledore en cambio tenía una sonrisa en los labios parecía que lo que veía la que causaba gracia. 

**_We steppin up outta this year  
We steppin it up outta this year  
I know you gon like it  
I know you gon like it  
  
Im steppin up outta this year  
Im steppin it up outta this year  
So dont you fight it  
So dont you fight it_**

            El baile terminaba Lucius terminaba con una pierna estirada que Snape tenía. Las letras que aparecieron en el primer baile volvieron a aparecer en colores rosa y violeta, pero esta vez decían "_La casa Slytherin cobra 10 Knuts por una representación como esta consultar con cualquiera que pertenezca a la casa_", las letras cambiaron y ahora apareció "_The Slytherin's girl_".

            Todo el Gran salón siguió riendo como loco.  De pronto pareció que Snape y Malfot recuperaban el conocimiento pero ya estaban sentados con sus uniformes y no entendían nada de lo que acababa de pasar, en realidad ninguno de la casa Slytherin sabia de que se reían todos. Mientras tanto en la mesa Gryffindor una voz pregunto:

- ¿Captaste todo? – preguntó James a Darlen quien tenía una camarita en sus manos.

- Absolutamente todo, jaja, pobres, esta broma me fascino.

- Estuvo realmente genial, me va a gustar ver su cara cuando tengan que buscar un aparato muggle para saber que paso. – dijo Sirius riendo.

            Lily que estaba al lado de su prima la miró sorprendida ya que se dio cuenta que ella había ayudado a los mereoradores, sus ojos parecían estar fuera de sus orbitas y su boca estaba abierta. Miraba a Sendra que parecía tan sorprendida como ella. Lily se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Comedor una vez que todos dejaron de reír. Sendra miró a Darlen y este le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi prima? – preguntó Darlen.

- No lo sé, pero me parece que no le agrada que te juntes con ellos. – contestó Sendra.

- Pero... 

- Nada... ya se arreglara, no te preocupes.

            James que había escuchado la conversación de las chicas se levantó y salió a buscar a Lily, no quería que este se enojara con su prima por culpa de él y sus amigos. Al salir del Gran Comedor vio que Lily caminaba a paso rápido hacía la Sala Común mientras murmuraba cosas inaudibles para él. Cuando llego cerca de ella la tomó del brazo.

--------- (ahora sería desde la perspectiva de Lily desde que sale del comedor)

            Lily caminaba apresuradamente, no podía creerlo. Su prima era amiga de sus peores enemigos, y ella creyendo que ambas eran muy parecidas. Se equivocaba, y hablaba con Potter... como si él fuera un ser agradable.

- No puedo creerlo, mi prima favorita amiga de las personas que más odio en todo Hogwarts, ¿qu

 se le cruza por la cabeza? Bueno tal vez... sea porqué no los conoce mucho y bueno...  le parecieron agradables primero. Esta  bien tendré que hablar con ella, Darlen nunca vio a Potter pavoneándose por el colegio como si fuera el rey, o haciendo bromas, o saliendo con la mitad del colegio, una novia cada semana. Si, seguramente que le cuente esas cosas hará que Darlen cambie de opinión ella es inteligente sabe con quien juntarse – Lily no paraba de murmurar, podía gritar ya que nadie la escuchaba o al menos eso creía ella.- Y ese Po...

            Una mano tomó su brazo por atrás y la obligo a darse la vuelta y verlo. James estaba ahí frente a ella agarrando su brazo y sin darle oportunidad de escapar, las practicas de Quiddich surtían efecto (Nota: xD La puta madre quiero ser Lily... -_-').

- ¿Qué quieres Potter? – Preguntó Lily de forma despectiva, sus ojos reflejaban bronca.

- Solo que no seas así con tu prima porqué no comparte tus opiniones, ni prejuicios con las personas. 

- Jjaja ¿Quién sos vos para decirme que puedo y no hacer? – su voz era fría igual que su risa irónica.

- Simplemente que tu prima me cae demasiado bien, para que vos, por un caprichito de nena mimada, me hagas que dar mal.

- ¿Nena mimada? Potter... mejor cerra tu boca.

- No, y te lo digo enserio Evans, no me conoces.

- Te conozco por lo que veo, y eso no me agrada.

- ¿Qué no te agrada? ¿Qué le hagamos bromas a los de Slytherin que te dicen Sangre Impura? ¿Qué sea el capitán del equipo de Quiddich? ¿Qué salga con todas las chicas del colegio?

- Si, no me agrada, ni que le hagas bromas a los de Slytherin, ni que salgas con mil chicas por día.

- Si no sabes porqué lo hago no hables.

            Ambos estaban agitados de gritar, la mano de James aún no había soltado el brazo de Lily, ambos cada vez acercaban su rostro más al del otro. Ninguno notaba que su respiración era entrecortada.

- Mira Potter si te vuelvo a ver cerca mi prima...

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Me vas a pegar con tu cafetera muggle?

- Ridículo!! – Lily estalló de repente y separo su rostro del de James.

            Lily salió corriendo nuevamente hacía la Sala Común, le molesto mucho que James le dijera todas esas cosas:

¿Niña mimada? Já mira quien habla de no conocer pensó Lily con ironía.

            Mientras que Lily se iba a grandes zancadas, James se la quedo observando antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse nuevamente al comedor el pensamiento que hubo en su cabeza fue diferente al de Lily:

No creo que gane la apuesta, no me interesa estar con una persona tan fastidiosa. Yo creía que era diferente a todas con las que salí pero veo que en el fondo es igual 

**Fin del Capítulo 6**

Hola!!! Bueno excepto por la parte de la broma de Slytherin creo que el chap esta bastante bueno xDD es que no podía evitar poner esa idea =P, fue un sueño que tuve por eso se me ocurrió ponerlo en el chap, posta soñé eso y me morí de risa al otro día.

**Respuestas:**

Syringen: Si ¿no? Alguien debería de decirle que se casara con él y tendrá un hijo preciosísimo al que le pondrá Harry. Y Sen!!! Nos vemos.

Ginny9: Gracias!!! Y bueno... Lily esta confundida, una parte de ella cree que él es lindo y tierno y  la otra que es un cerdo, asqueroso, vanidoso y estúpido, anda a entenderla! Me alegro que te guste el fic, espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho. Gracias por tu r/r!

Lily Evans de Potter: Todavía no sé que voy a hacer con Remis pobrecito no le puse parejita. Jjaja si beso apasinado!! Y en cuanto a las parejitas todo a su tiempo. Espero que te guste el capítulo y espero más r/r tuyos!!

Alsuver: Es que, como dice el fic, "_Todo tiene su porqu_" en realidad todo pasa alrededor de Lily y James, no te puedo explicar mucho, pero te digo algo a ver si te das cuenta si Sirius y Sendra fuesen novios y Darlen amiga de James... Gracias por tu r/r!! Y Espero que este capítulo te guste más, tiene una parte de James y Lily. 


	7. Una Fiesta de Ilusiones

**7. Una fiesta de Ilusiones**

            El tiempo pasaba. Cada vez que James y Lily se encontraban en un pasillo se dirigían miradas de costado, ninguno de los dos deseaba hablar con el otro. Los Slytherin todavía no sabían porqué todos se reían de ellos cuando los veían en los corredores, pero trataban de disimularlo lo mejor posible. Todavía el video muggle no había sido entregado a ellos, los Mereoradores querían hacerlo a lo grande y para eso necesitaban editarlo. Habían preparado todo para que el fin de la broma fuera excelente, esperarían a que todos lo olvidaran y luego entregarían el golpe maestro.

            Darlen seguía tratando de que su prima conociera más a fondo a James y Sirius, para ella ambos eran excelentes amigos y muy divertidos. Era algo inútil, pero siempre se repetía "_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde_". Sus deseos no eran nada comparados a su tristeza. Su prima había sido siempre importante para ella, su mejor amiga, y ahora estaba molesta con ella porqué tenía de amigo al peor de sus enemigos.

            En la Sala Común todos festejaban la última victoria de James Potter en Quiddich, había logrado atrapar la Snitch en diez minutos de juego. Todo el mundo había quedado asombrado ante tal logro. James festejaba junto a los demás Gryffindors, era muy seguro que Gryffindor ganara la copa de Quiddich ese año por quinta vez consecutiva.

            Las cosas en Hogwarts seguían normales en los demás aspectos. Todos realizaban las mismas actividades y compartían sus ratos libres con los mismos compañeros. A decir verdad las cosas parecían ser exactamente iguales en todos sus aspectos, con algunas leves diferencias.

            Ya estaba a punto de amanecer, Lily se encontraba acostada en un sillón de la sala común mientras que contemplaba con tristeza el fuego que crepitaba incesante en la chimenea. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla haciéndola arder, Lily paso su mano por ella para secarla. Se sentía sola. De repente la imagen de su primo sonriéndole apareció en su mente. Jonathan había sido el único hombre con él que ella había podido estar siempre de acuerdo, además de su abuelo. Ambos eran para ella muy especiales. De pequeña ella solía salir con su abuelo y su primo de campamento.

            Una persona bajo las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos lentamente sin hacer un mínimo ruido. La sala común estaba desierta. Lily seguía mirando el fuego, sus ojos estaban rojos, sentía el deseo de gritar. La persona la miro unos instantes luego dejo caer una nota en las manos de Lily, desapareciendo al instante como por obra de magia. Lily se levanto asustada, miro a todos lados sin notar a nadie, agarro la carta y la abrió con sumo cuidado...

            El papel era de color rosa y si uno lo olía tenía aroma a la flor del mismo color. Lily comenzó a leer:

Cuando cierras tus ojos quieres expresar lo sola que crees estar,

cuando miras a tu alrededor tratas de demostrar la lealtad que buscas,

cuando juntas tus manos tratas de evitar que otros conozcan lo que pensas.

Dulce dama, déjame entrar en tu corazón.

Permíteme conocerte más allá de la imaginación.

No trates de ocultar lo que eres ni trastes de ser alguien más,

no hace falta mirarte dos veces para ver lo que sos capaz de dar.

Jamás visualice belleza alguna,

que se compare con la vuestra.

Jamás sentí la capacidad admirar,

como la que me da su amar.

No temas, busca en tu corazón

muy dentro de él saber quien soy.

Tu admirador, tu amante, tu presente

soy el que busca en ti lo que ya eres.

            Lily observo la nota estupefacta, preguntas pasaron por su cabeza. Después de unos segundos de pensarlo, hizo un bollo la nota y la tiro al fuego. Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla y resbalo hasta hacer contacto con el sofá.

- _Por más que quisiese jamás podré dejar de quererte, pero al mismo tiempo jamás podré ser lo que vos deseas..._  – susurró Lily mientras se volteo para mirar el fuego otra vez.

            Otra lagrima se resbalo, pero esta vez por la mejilla de James. Él no dejaba de observar a Lily, todos en Hogwarts decían que ella era un trofeo. En el tiempo que había transcurrido de la apuesta, su mente había empezado a sentir que ella no deseaba ser solo eso, que luchaba por ser alguien más. Lily deseaba encontrar el amor. Sus ojos brillaban mientras escribía, su sonrisa cuando hablaba con Sendra, su forma de bailar. James lo comprendió en ese instante, él la amaba.

- _Yo también te amo Lily..._ – susurró James.

            Ambos sentían que el amor, no parecía ser el correcto. Lily toco su corazón, sintió un dolor que jamás antes había sentido. El dolor se hizo cada vez más agudo. James, miro hacía abajo y noto que Lily estaba muy pálida y parecía estar desapareciendo. James sintió que un frío recorrió su cuerpo y comenzó a sentirse dolorido. Sus piernas temblaron, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, al mirar a Lily noto que sus ojos parecían apagados, diferentes a aquellos que resplandecían todo el tiempo.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

            James se saco la capa de invisibilidad, dejandose ver. Tomó a Lily en sus brazos y la saco de la Sala Común, conjuro un hechizo en uno de las pinturas. Esta se partio a la mitad dejando un túnel abierto, al pasar se volvia a cerrar. James comenzó a recuperar la fuerza pero Lily parecía seguir inconsiente en sus brazos.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

            Lily comenzó a temblar en los brazos de James, él no sabía como calmar el frío de Lily. La tomá con más fuerza y la acerco más a su cuerpo tratando de trasmitirle un poco de su propio calor corporal, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Lily.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

            James corría lo más rapido que corría, no estaba seguro si dirigirse a la direccion con Dumbledore o a la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey. A pesar de eso siguio corriendo, suponiendo que cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo lo desidiria, no había tiempo que perder con Lily y en ese estado.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

            Lily comenzaba a delirar, murmuraba palabras sin sentido y hablaba con personas inexistentes. James comenzaba a sentir preocupación. Lily se movía en sus brazos en busca de algo de calor(Nota: Quisiera ser Lily ;.;). James traro de tomarla más fuerte para evitar que callera al piso. Apresuro el paso, ya casi llegaban al retrato que se encontraba en el pasillo de la enfermeria, para el que estaba en el pasillo que estaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbedore faltaba más así que James desidio ir hacía la enfermeria.

- Aguanta Lily, por favor – susurró James.

_There is some love that will not go away  
You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

            James gritó rapido el hechizo y ni se volteo para ver si el retrato volviá a cerrarse, Lily estaba cada vez más fría. James comenzó a mirar por la enfermeria con desesperación, no había rastro de Madame Promfrey. Dejo a Lily en una cama y corrió a la puerta del dormitorio de la enfermera. Toca la puerta desesperado, y no se aparto hasta que apareció a través de ella Madame Pomfrey aturdida y sin entender nada.

- ¡Jovencito! ¡¿Qué hace acá a estas horas y tocando la puerta de ese modo?! – Preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

- No hay tiempo, Lily Evans esta inconsiente. – dijo James tomando a la enfermera del brazo y arrastrandola con él a la cama de Lily.

            Lily continuaba moviendose en la cama, su rostro cada vez estaba más y más palido. Madame Pomfrey se apresuro a dirigirse a la cama tapandola con una frasada y ordenandole a James que se fuera de la enfermeria.

- No me iré sin asegurarme que Lily este bien, me quedare hasta que la vea perfecta. – le contestó James, sin moverse un centimetro.

- Entonces sientese y hagame un favor, dele esta posion cada vez que su rostro se ponga palido. Que sea una cucharada nada más. Tomé. – le ordeno Madame Pomfrey antes de dirigirse a su habitacion murmurando la poca obediencia de los alumnos de hoy en día.

            James tomó la posion y lleno la cuchara para darsela a Lily. A miro tan fragil en la cama de la enfermeria sin nada que poder hacer por ayudarla. Tan delicada allí como la rosa, suave y sedosa. Se sentó en una silla y la continuo viendo toda la noche.

  A la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de Sendra

            El sol se asomaba por la ventana. Una chica remoloteaba en la cama, tomo su almohada para utilizarla como escudo contra el sol.

- No puedo creer que ya sea de mañana – murmuró Sendra.

            Sendra comenzó a levantarse se sentía agotada, bostezo lentamente hasta que Darlen irrumpio en su habitacion. Parecía asustada, su rostro lo demostraba. Miró a Sendra y se dirigio rapido a la cama de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Darli?

- Mi... mi prima, ¡No está!. – respondió Darlen nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo que no está?, no pudo haber desaparecido. – dijo Sendra comenzando a asustarse ella también- mira sal afuera un minuto, me cambio y la vamos a buscar, ¿Esta bien?

- Esta bien, pero apurate, por favor. – apresuro Darlen.

            Sendra se vistió lo más rapido que pudo y salió de su habitación para poder ir lo más pronto posible con Darlen a buscar a Lily. Ambas salieron hacía la Sala Común donde encontraron a un Sirius muy preocupado por algo, al parecer.

- Hola Siris, ¿Has visto a mi prima? – preguntó Darlen.

- No... ¿ustedes a James? – respondió Sirius.

- Tampoco. - cortó Sendra.

- Un momento... James y Lily desaparecidos – curioseo Darlen.

- Ni se te ocurra, Darli. Vamos a la enfermería, por ahí le paso algo a Lily. – irrumpió Sendra.

- Las acompaño, puede que James también este ahí. – dijo Sirius.

- No es necesario – respondió tajantemente Sendra.

- Gracias Siris, vamos Sen. – acoto Darlen sin preocuparse.

            Los tres se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a la enfermería para buscar a Lily y a James. En todo el trayecto no se dijo una sola palabra. Sendra y Sirius solo se lanzaban miradas que parecían querer decir algo, pero eran silenciadas. Al llegar a la enfermería Sirius fue el primero en abrir la puerta dejando entrar a Sendra y a Darlen primero.

            Lily estaba acostada en la cama, parecía estar dormida. James estaba dormido en una de las mecedoras de la enfermería. Sendra corrió hacía la cama de su amiga junto con Darlen, mientras que Sirius parecía no creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Parece que la enana tenía razón fue lo primero en cruzar la mente de Sirius.

            Sendra miro a Lily y luego se sentó al borde de la cama, esperando a que despertara. Darlen la imito pero se sentó del lado contrario. Ambas observaron a Lily hasta que Darlen interrumpió el silencio:

- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado, Sen? – preguntó Darlen.

- Shh, baja el volumen. No tengo idea, Darli.

            Lily se despertó, al abrir sus ojos noto que estos le dolían. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba, miró a Sendra y a Darlen al tiempo que notaba que estaba en la enfermería. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que James y Sirius también se encontraban en la habitación.

- ¡¡Lil!! ¿Qué te paso? – preguntó Sendra.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Pero no sé como llegue acá...

- Quizá él sepa... – opinó Darlen señalando a James.

            James comenzaba a despertarse, parecía muy agotado. Miró a su alrededor notando que tenía la mirada de cuatro personas encima. Se enderezo cuidadosamente y miró a los demás.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Lily, estas bien? – dijo James.

- Si, supongo. ¿Serían tan amable de explicarme como llegue acá? Si lo sabes, claro.

- Anoche estabas acostada en el sofá. Cuando baje para dirigirme a la cocina, comencé a sentir un frío y cuando voltee a mirarte estabas inconsciente, helada y pálida. Así que... te traje a la enfermería, me quede toda la noche para saber si estabas bien. Espero que estés mejor...

            Lily lo miró unos instantes como para tratar de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. En su mente todo parecía nublado y oscuro, no recordaba nada antes de ir a la Sala Común y acostarse en el sofá. Unas imágenes pasaron por su mente... comenzó a recordar.

Ahora recuerdo... la carta de James, el frío, el miedo, todo. pensó Lily.

            Lily se toco la cabeza como tratando de recordar más. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, sintió un mareo y tubo la necesidad de aferrarse a Sendra para no caer. Darlen dio un pequeño gritito de susto, Lily parecía volver a palidecer pero de repente se recupero.

- Si... me siento mucho mejor. – contestó Lily.

- Pareces perdida, Lil.

- No, Sen. Estoy bien.

- ¿Segura, prima?

- Más que eso, segurísima. Ahora vamos a ir a los dormitorios quiero cambiarme, Darlen creo que deberías ir a fijarte como esta y donde esta Doux, desde ayer que no lo veo. – dijo Lily preocupada.

- ¿Doux? ¿Qué o quien es esa cosa? – preguntó Sirius extrañado.

- No es una cosa, es el perro de Lily. – saltó Sendra, lucía ofendida.

Lily dirigió una mirada hacía James, él le había regalado ese cachorrito. Doux había conquistado su corazón desde el primer momento que lo vio, y era un excelente compañero. Lily se quedaba leyendo hasta tarde, amaba leer sus novelas literarias, y siempre Doux se dormía a su lado. James devolvía su mirada y ella trato de esquivarla, como si no quisiera recibirla.

- Bueno, vamonos. Es Sábado ¡quiero ir a Hogsmeade! – propuso contento Sirius.

- ¿Vamonos? Vayan ustedes por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro – contestó Sendra fríamente.

- Nadie te hablo a vos. Les preguntaba a los demás, excepto a la pequeña Darli ya que no puede. – Repuso Sirius.

- No, gracias Sirius. Yo creo que me quedare con mi prima. – contestó Lily.

            James se levantó se su asiento y se dirigió hacía la puerta sin decir nada. Una vez allí, hizo una seña a Sirius y siguió su camino a quien sabe que lugar. Lily, Sendra y Darlen se quedaron en la habitación de la enfermería sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-.:. A la tarde .:.-

- Por favor Lily, quiero ir. – insistió Sendra. - Darlen puede quedarse acá con los elfos, la cuidaran. Hace mucho que no salimos... esta fiesta será genial! No todos los días estrenan una disco en Hogsmeade. Además, la idea me gusta...

- ¿Cuál? ¿Utilizar un disfraz y una mascara y el no poder revelar el nombre hasta que la fiesta termine? ¡Que divertido!  – preguntó Lily sarcásticamente.

- A mí me parece una buena idea... Será divertido. Enserio!! – protestó impacientemente Sendra.

- Esta bien... iremos...  Aunque no tengo idea de que me disfrazare. – acepto Lily.

- Eso es lo de menos, sabía que si te daba mucho tiempo para que lo pienses ibas a decir que no... Así que, cuando recibí las invitaciones, las escondí y le envié una nota a mi papá pidiendo dos trajes, que elegí yo. – contestó ante la duda de su amiga Sendra.

- Wow, si que sos rápida. ¿De que me disfrazare esta noche? – preguntó Lily.

- De la Bella!! – responde Sendra. Al ver el poco entendimiento de su amigo continuo – La Bella, de "La Bella y la Bestia". Y yo me disfrazare de Cenicienta...

- ¿Por qué tenia que ser yo la Bella? – protestó Lily.

- Porqué te queda bien el personaje... además yo creo que me queda mejor la cenicienta. Bueno... tenemos dos horas para estar listas... ya son las siete!!! Ahhhhhhhh pido el baño – gritó Sendra.

- Esta bien, vos primera... pero apúrate, no hagas como siempre. – respondió Lily tirandose en su cama.

- Bueno... – respondió antes de ingresar al baño.

            Lily no estaba muy convencida de ir a el baile de pero acepto ya que Sendra realmente deseaba ir. Lily no estaba segura de porqué su amiga parecía tan entusiasmada con la idea de utilizar disfraces e ir a un tonto baile.

            Luego de bañarse y que ambas estuvieran listas se dirigieron hacía la entrada donde un coche las esperaba.  Lily estaba preciosa, peinada exactamente igual y con el mismo vestido que la Bella Durmiente en el baile en el cual la Bestia vuelve a ser un humano. Sendra tenía el vestido que la hada madrina le da a Cenicienta.

            Al llegar al lugar vieron que el decorado era fabuloso, la disco en si era preciosa. Todo estaba decorado. Había una cola larguísima para entrar a la disco, a pesar que la zona VIP estaba vacía ya que no eran muchos los que tenían la invitación dorada en sus manos. Sendra y Lily se apresuraron a entrar por esta puerta tan exclusiva.

            Entrar en ella era fantástico, todo el mundo bailaba y disfrutaba. Nadie sabía quien era quien. Recién a la 2 de la mañana se podría revelar quienes eran. Lily y Sendra fueron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar con entusiasmo.

_Yo no sé porqué razón cantarle a ella_

_Si de día hago receta con la fuerza de mi corazón_

_Todavía no la borro totalmente_

_Ella siempre esta presente como ahora en esta canción_

_Con las veces que he tratado de olvidarla y no he logrado_

_Arrancarla ni un segundo de mi mente_

_Porqué ella sabe todo mi pasado_

_Me conoce demasiado_

_Y es posible que por eso se aproveche._

            Lily y Sendra cantaban la canción mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música las dos. Lily amaba esa canción, le parecía preciosa.

_Por qué yo en el amor soy un idiota_

_Que a sufrido mil derrotas_

_Que no tengo fuerzas para desprenderme_

_Pero ella casi siempre se aprovecha_

_Unas veces me desprecia_

_Y otras solo lo hace para entretenerme_

_y es así._

            Una persona las observaba con detenimiento mientras ellas bailaban sin darse cuenta. Parecía interesado en las chicas.

_Hoy recuerdo la canción que le hise un día_

_Y en el fondo no sabía que eso era malo para m_

_Poco a poco fui cayendo en un abismo_

_Siempre me paso lo mismo_

_Nadie sabe lo que yo sufr_

_Una victima total de sus antojos_

_Pero un día abrí los ojos _

_y con rabia la arranque de mi memoria_

_Poco a poco fui saliendo hacía adelante_

_Y en los brazos de otro amante_

_Pude terminar al fin con esta historia._

            Por la mente de Lily cruzo la imagen del rostro de James, ella sabía que no podían tener nada ya que eran demasiado diferentes.

_Por qué yo en el amor soy un idiota_

_Que a sufrido mil derrotas_

_Que no tengo fuerzas para desprenderme_

_Pero ella casi siempre se aprovecha_

_Unas veces me desprecia_

_Y otras solo lo hace para entretenerme_

_y es así._

            La persona que las había estado observando se acerco y dijo:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si quieren saber que dijo... en el próximo capitulo!!! Bueno todavía no se como se va a llamar pero hay una gran posibilidad de que el nombre sea "Dame tan solo una oportunidad para aprender a amar".

**Respuestas:**

Syringen: Supongo que lo haré pero más adelante. Quiero que Lily afloje antes de volver a su frialdad. Y gracias por dejarme un r/r!!! Ojala te guste este también =P.

Ginny-Shelena: No hay problema!! Y supongo que este fic que tiene mucho más J/L te va a gustar! Espero que así sea... A mi me gusto '. Bueno gracias por tu r/r!!

Hiyono-Chan: Thanks!!! Me allegro muchisisisisisimo que te guste!! Y si voy a tratar de no atrasarme tanto y seguirlo lo más pronto posible el siguiente chap.

alSubEr: No siempre las cosas son como se miran, tenes que prestar atención. Y Lucius obvio que se lo merecía!!! Siempre es un hijo de pt, aunque el hijo esta re bueno =). Se, este tiene más L/J ya que tanto lo piden!!!

Tina: Jjaja si la verdad estaría re copado poder compartir una sala común con tu mejor amiga, y también todo lo que tiene Lily y Sendra!. Es verdad la vida es así con sus pros y sus contras, pero hay que disfrutarla al máximo. Me alegro que te guste mi fic!!!

Caro: Jjaja xD cuando me  escribiste esto... hey!!! Si te tiro papitas en la cabeza es porqué te lo mereces =P o no?... en fin... ya no salis más con SANTIAGO y eso es una noticia excelente, cuando fue noticia por supuesto! xD.

VioletaPotter: Gracias!!! Jeje estoy contenta de que te guste!!! Y si bueno tratare de poner el siguiente chap lo más pronto posible, la idea esta muy clara en mi mente.

Lilyan: Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!! No sabes lo lindo que es leer que mi fic vale eso para vos , y yo que creí que a nadie le gustaba!!! , es que necesito más reviews me deprimo!.

**Gracias a todos y espero más reviews!!!**


	8. Tal vez no eres quien esperaba

**8. Quizás no eres quien esperaba que fueras...**

La persona que las había estado observando se acerco y dijo:

- ¿Querrías bailar? – se dirigía claramente a Lily, esta miro a su amiga quien asintió.

- Los dejo – fue la respuesta más obvia que Sendra pudo dar. Después de todo nadie le había pedido que fuese disimulada, y no era lo que precisamente quería ser.

- Ahora si. Me encantaría¿Cómo te llamas? – termino respondiendo Lily finalmente a aquel tal vez extraño, tal vez conocido.

- Mmm... se supone que no te lo debo decir hasta el final de la noche. Supongo que esa es la emoción. ¿Por qué ser yo quien la destruya? – dijo una voz familiar, pero que ella no quiso reconocer, después de todo tenía razón él, el simplemente estar con un desconocido era más emocionante y permitía el que no hubiese fronteras de mostrarse como era. Cómo ella ya sabía, la idea de esa noche era descubrir solo al terminar la velada quien era la otra persona.

- ¿Y no quieres saber quien soy yo? – atino distraídamente.

- Pero si yo jamás dude de quien sos. La más linda de la noche, con una voz dulce como el más tierno caramelo, con una mirada penetrante que traspasaría hasta a la roca más dura.– respondió como para dar por terminada aquella pequeña conversación y, sin más, la saco a bailar.

- Bueno, al menos ya sé una cualidad tuya. – sonrió Lily.

- Ah¿si? – preguntó el joven. - ¿Cuál?.

- Poeta, por supuesto. – sus ojos brillaron y termino siendo ella quien finalizaba la conversación.

La música los envolvía y él la tomo por la cintura mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo. Tomo su mano con suave delicadeza. Y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción. Estaban pasando una de esas románticas, lentas y movidas a la vez, no era fácil definirla. Pero eso no era lo importante para los personajes que la interpretaban en aquel momento, cada pareja solo veía a su compañero, el mundo desaparecía para cada uno de los que se habían dejado al capricho del melodioso sonido.

_Se oye una canción, que hace suspirar._

_Y habla el corazón de una sensación_

_grande como el mar._

_Algo entre los dos cambia sin querer. _

_Nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción,_

_Bella y Bestia son._

Movían sus pies de un lado al otro girando y formando un rombo invisible. Ambos sonreían y bailaban al compás, casi como flotando en el aire. Era como volar en las nubes. Lily se sentía tan liviana y protegida en los brazos de aquel extraño. Es difícil explicar como la vida nos guía de maneras extrañas a aquellos que sin antes haber sentido o siquiera visto nos hacen sentir hechos perfectamente para su medida. Y justo aquel extraño, aquel desconocido estaba vestido de caballero precisamente, una ironía ya que era como encontrar un príncipe, o tal vez, para su temor un sapo disfrazado de tal. Lily trato de alejar los pensamientos de su mente y disfrutar, esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro que no se le escapo al joven que la respondió con su propia sonrisa.

_Hoy igual que ayer pero nunca igual._

_Siempre al arriesgar puedes acertar_

_tu elección final._

_Dice la canción que antes de ajustar_

_tienes que llegar_

_hasta el corazón._

(Nota: por si todavía no lo notaron en la canción de la película de Disney ). El joven levanto su brazo e hizo girar a Lily. Estiraron cada uno el propio, y ella se enredo en él girando suavemente sobre sus pies, y así, con sus brazos enredados y sus cuerpos pegados, estuvieron un rato fundidos en lo que parecía ser un abrazo. Con un nuevo giro, volvieron a estar enfrentados, viéndose nuevamente a los ojos, sus miradas eran las encargadas de expresar todo sentimiento ya que las máscaras ocultaban sus respectivos rostros. La música continuaban, y volviendo a la posición inicial continuaron bailando al son de esta.

_Cierto como el sol, que nos da calor,_

_la belleza está en el interior._

_Nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción,_

_Bella y Bestia son._

Y así en esa primera posición pero ahora realizando los círculos con mayor velocidad, parecían verse solo el uno al otro, compartir ese escenario solo entre ellos. La gente comenzaba a mirarlos. Por alguna razón desconocida se notaba la magia en cada paso, la fusión de dos almas. Los jóvenes parecían conectados, y el público lo notaba. La música había terminado pero Lily y su extraño caballero continuaron bailando muchas piezas más, después de todo cuando uno logra fusionarse de esa manera con otro solo desea hacerla eterna..

El tiempo continuo y los dos jóvenes parecían inseparables. Luego de un rato dejaron de bailar, para tomar aire fresco y recuperarse de aquella primera parte de una velada que todavía tenía mucho por delante. Lily tomó la mano de su acompañante y lo llevo al pateo trasero del lugar. Allí encontraron un banco, justo al lado de una fuente que formaba una función de aguas que danzaban sin música alguna, sin dudarlo tomaron asiento y observaron su alrededor por unos minutos para luego mirarse el uno al otro. Sus miradas estaban como atadas mágicamente por un hilo invisible que prometía no romperse. No podían evitar sonreír. Ambos estaban ya cansados después de bailar durante tanto tiempo sin parar. La piel de Lily estaba blanca y temblaba de frío.

- Será mejor que vayamos adentro si no queres enfermarte – advirtió el muchacho preocupado.

- Mmm... ¿vas a usar tu capa? – preguntó Lily viendo que estaba apoyada sobre el banco sin ser aprovechada. El chico negó con la cabeza y la puso sobre sus hombros. – Gracias. Mucho mejor. Ahora si... ¿Me dirás quién es el espléndido caballero que tengo el honor de que este conmigo en vez de con cualquier otra de las chicas que acá se encuentran?

- Aún no me reconoces... – su voz denotaba un pequeño dejo de tristeza - ...lástima. Pero espero ya lo harás.

- O puedo simplemente quitarte tu hermosa mascara de plumas negras y observar el rostro que se esconde tras ella.

- Lo cual sería hacer trampa, y no cumplir las reglas. ¿Podría ser capaz Lily Evans de hacerlo?

- Son reglas inventadas para una fiesta... y si es la única manera de saber quien es la persona que acabo de conocer. Lo haré. – se apresuró a decir al tiempo que le quitaba la protección al muchacho.

El joven se tapo instintivamente con sus manos. Pero ya era tarde. Lily había descubierto quien era. Su rostro empalideció aún más de lo normal, casi parecía que le habían arrebatado todo rastro de color a sus mejillas. Su sonrisa paso a hacer sorpresa. Jamás se hubiera esperado aquello. Se levanto del asiento y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al interior del lugar, para buscar a Sendra y volver al castillo como fuese, sus ojos derramaron una lágrima lo que sucedía no estaba bien, no podía volver a pasar, ella lo evitaría. El chico, que había quedado en el banco, se lamentaba.

Ojala que sepas entender que te amo Lily y que jamás deje de hacerlo. fue el pensamiento que arrasó en la mente del joven, quién ahora tenía la máscara en sus manos y una capa menos.

Lily no paro de correr, no se detuvo hasta tener a Sendra en frente de ella y poder decirle que no podría permanecer por un segundo más en aquel sitio. Lily le temía a la unión del pasado con el presente, las cosas que no pertenecían al momento que vivía, prefería olvidarlas y ahora todo parecía volver. No tardaron mucho en llegar al castillo, después de todo Lily parecía dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para no tardar más de lo necesario, necesitaba estar en su cuarto, pensar, relajarse por unos instantes y pensar que todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño, un... ¿horrible sueño?.

- Calma, calma – repetía Sendra una y otra vez.

- Yo... yo... ¡no lo entiendo! Era él, él... ¿entendes¡ÉL! – gritaba Lily completamente desconcertada.

- No, no puedo entender. ¿Quién es 'él'¿James Potter? – Lily negó con la cabeza – Mm.. ¿Sirius Black¿Remus Lupin¿Peter Petigrew? – Lily seguía haciendo el gesto que acentuó al oír el nombre del último - ¿Severus Snape¿Lucius Malfoy¿Jake Thompson¿Tom Harrison?.

- No, no, no y no. Era... – las palabras parecían no poder salir de su boca – Nick Lerrison- concluyó.

- Ahora entiendo...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu reacción... Pero jamás en mi vida me hubiese imagino que él regresaría – suspiró dejándose caer en un sofá junto a su amiga.

- Yo no puedo creerlo¿Por qué¿Me queres decir por qué? Él se había ido... pensé que no volvería. Yo lo quise tanto... pero lo superé, me recompuse, volví a estar bien, al menos logre estar mejor, nos costó tanto estar juntos... pero cuando se fue... simplemente me destrozó y ahora así sin más... vuelve y me hace esto. – las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, se encontraba confundida y triste.

- Y ahora regresó a hacer su último año en Hogwarts y quiere recuperarte. Me lo imagino. Clásico de él. Pero supongo que vos ni la hora le diste. Y en cuanto supiste que era él, le dijiste que no lo querías volver a ver.

- ...

- Lily

- ...Casi...

- ¿Cómo que casi¿¡CÓMO QUE CASI!?... Li, Lil, Lily, Lilyta, mi vida... él no te merece, explícame que hiciste bien claramente. – Sendra comenzaba a preocuparse conocía a su amiga y conocía a Nick, temía por Lily, por como pudieran resultar las cosas.

- Bueno, o sea, yo si salí de ahí. Pero... no llegue a decirle nada. Compréndeme, volverlo a ver. Después de estos dos años que pasaron. No pude decirle todo eso, ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea lo que yo quiero, aunque a decir verdad tampoco pude decirle nada. – Lily tomó un pañuelo que su amiga le ofrecía en ese momento y secó meramente sus lágrimas.

- Pero él te dejo, te aviso por una carta que se iba y que no volvía. No entiendo¿cómo puede hacerte esto? – Sendra no comprendía ni a su amiga ni al ex de esta, aunque la compadecía. Lo que si sabía era esperaba no cruzárselo, porque no sabría de que sería capaz.

- Tengo sueño, podemos continuar mañana – preguntó Lily y al obtener el asentimiento de su amiga se dirigió a su cama.

Sendra se quedo allí parada por unos instantes, no terminaba de entender la situación. Sabía que Lily estaba confundida, pero aún así no quería a Nick de nuevo en su vida. Él no la había hecho feliz antes¿por qué lo haría ahora?. Suspiró largo y tranquilo. Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba tan callado. Lily tenía razón, lo mejor sería ir a dormir. Ya mañana continuarían la platica, aunque ningún beneficio sacaría con ello.

Si tan solo entendieras que él no te hizo bien y tampoco lo hará ahora. pensó.

La noche se hizo corta, ambas estaban cansadas lo que hizo fácil el que se quedaran dormidas y se dejasen atrapar por sus sueños; al menos Sendra sí lo hizo, pero su amiga, aunque cansada no lograba conciliar el sueño. Lily no podía dejar de pensar en él, y por eso recurría a su inconsciente una y otra vez. A pesar de que no lo admitiese ella sabía que lo había querido demasiado, el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no fue mucho pero los dos creían que iban a durar para siempre, con él sentía que nada podría salir mal, el tiempo se detenía y podían pasar horas abrazados y sus corazones lo sentían como si fueran solo segundos. A veces las cosas no resultan como uno las espera pero no por eso dejan de entristecernos cada vez que pensamos en ellas. Pero no era eso lo que más torturaba a Lily sino el hecho de qué quizás, solo quizás, no estaban equivocados... después de todo él había vuelto a Hogwarts y habían sido sus padres quienes lo habían cambiado a Durmstrang en primera instancia. Pero ya todo eso era pasado... ahora él estaba para ella una vez más. Lo peor, o quizás lo mejor, es que no se había fijado en otra muchacha sino que había ido directamente por ella. Los recuerdos afloraban a su mente, pero uno sobre todos ellos...

**--Flash Back**--

Una adolescente de cabello rojizo estaba sentada sobre el alfeizar de la torre de astronomía. Su cabello lacio se movía por el viento. Y sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún lugar de su mente, los pensamientos aparecían uno tras otro pero ninguno decía mucho, eran simples pensamientos. El tiempo se había detenido y ella disfrutaba de aquella vista.

- ¿En qué piensas, Lil? – susurro junto a su oído un joven de la misma edad. – Quisiera decir que en mí...

El joven tenía su cabello rubio arena desordenado, una sonrisa encantadora con dientes tan blancos como la nieve y brillantes como las perlas. Era bastante más alto que Lily, y tenía un cuerpo modelado por el Quidditch, después de todo uno de los bateadores del equipo Ravenclaw tenía un arduo entrenamiento, casi tanto como el del buscador. Sus ojos eran de un tono miel ámbar.

- En nada, y en todo. ¿Necesitabas algo? – sonrió Lily ante el ocurrimiento del joven.

- A ver... dejame pensar... Mmm... si. – le contesto acercando cada vez más su rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, parecía que ni siquiera pestañear era necesario en ese instante, todo el mundo era ajeno.. y lejano.

- ¿Si¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Lily con complicidad.

- Esto – fue la última palabra de Nick antes que sus labios se conectaran en un beso que no tenía otra palabra para ser descrito que ternura.

Las únicas testigos de ese beso fueron las estrellas y la luna. Y la luz de ella permitía ver el cariño y la dulzura con que los dos jóvenes se demostraban mutuamente que se querían y que deseaban estar juntos (Nota: no me piensen mal xD, ó sea no en el sentido más fuerte de la palabra ). ). Sus bocas se separaron pero sus ojos se volvieron a conectar. Nada podía hacer que ese momento quedara grabado como en piedra sobre sus mentes. Dicen que cuando un beso dice cosas, eso nunca se olvida, y que para que nos hablen debemos permitirnos escucharlos y no que la pasión descontrolada nos prive de tan hermosos secretos. No hubo más palabras, solo sonrisas, porque a veces no es necesario hacer ningún sonido para expresarse, porque una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, pero esta vez con mayor profundidad, sus labios se entrelazaban y sus bocas se volvían una. La felicidad inundaba sus cuerpos. En ese instante supieron que jamás olvidarían aquel beso.

**-- Fin del Flash Back**--

- ¿Por qué siempre todo tiene que ser tan complicado? – suspiro largo y tendido Lily, por más que quisiera dormirse el sueño no llegaba, así que simplemente cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer sobre la cama, esperando...

Al otro día las cosas no cambiaron demasiado, su mente seguía atormentada con demasiados recuerdos y pensamientos que parecían seguir allí, tartaleando su mente, agobiándola. Los fantasmas de su vida eran cosas que ella no quería tener que enfrentar seguido, y dos fantasmas importantes siempre fueron el amor y Nick. Sendra había ido a Hogsmeda por provisiones, mientras que Lily vagaba por el colegio, parecía no tener rumbo, su única meta era no encontrarse con nadie indeseable...

- Auch! – gritó.

- Si serás... – comenzó el segundo afectado en el golpe – sos vos. ¿Estas bien¿Te pasa algo?

- No... me acabas de llevar por delante, pero no... esta todo bien, solo que tengo un moretón más para mostrarle a mis nietos producto de tu ineficiencia a la hora de ser un humano, pero bueno Potter, algunos no nacen con esa capacidad innata.

- Como digas, nadie te agrede(Nota: acción de agredir, pelear, molestar), pero vos siempre saltas donde no hay charquito.

- Ashhh, si seras molesto, el día que te trague la tierra o que un Slytherin te pegue con una blodgger lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te lastime alguna parte de tu sistema lingüístico será el día más feliz de mi vida.

- Rara tu forma de definir a la felicidad... – contestó James al tiempo que desacomodaba su cabello con su mano derecha.

- Ay si... que chistoso, aplaudan todos la astucia y viveza del señorito Potter, toda una luz. – la ironía y falsa sonrisa de Lily era más que evidente.

- Realmente Evans, debes rever tus actitudes, yo solo te pregunte si estabas bien, después de todo pareciera que acabases de ver que exploto una guerra en alguna parte del mundo o de una nueva forma de colorearse el cabello que no sabías... – Lily levanto una ceja al escuchar esto último.

- Ibas bien y la tenías que arruinar con alguna de tus sandeces, el día que madures me avisas ¿dale?, y tendremos una charla tendida sobre las pavadas que decías por minuto.

- Ni un chiste, ni una broma¿nada¿Hay algo en este mundo de lo que te diga yo que no te caiga mal? Digo... porque me preocupo y soy idiota, te hago una broma y soy idiota, te contesto y soy idiota... cuantas maneras de tratarme como nada que tenes, me sorprendes cada día más. – en sus ojos se notaba que la confusión del muchacho era real, nadie de lo que hacía le caía bien a la joven que lo observaba con molestia.

- Si te corrieras de mi camino, yo sería un poquito más feliz. – dicho y hecho, James con una sonrisa picara en su rostro se corrió dos pasos del camino y apenas la pelirroja hubo avanzado, cambio su sonrisa por un rostro de preocupación... aunque esa fuera su forma habitual de tratarlo algo en ella estaba ocurriendo que era probable que no fuese nada bueno.

Lily siguió caminando, y aunque las personas le hablaban ella parecía no notarlo, distante como estaba todo le parecía muy ajeno a ella, todo estaba fuera de su burbuja. En el camino se chocaba con algunos de sus compañeros, que se quedaban parados mirándola inciertos¿Qué le sucedía a Lily Evans?. Su día parecía que iba a durar una eternidad. Algunos estudiantes inclusive le habían llegado a hablar, pero ella solo balbuceaba palabras sin responder concretamente a nada, inclusive había aceptado una cita sin darse cuenta de un chico de séptimo año que ni siquiera conocía.

Ya había pasado por cada una de las clases. Iba caminando lentamente con Sendra a su lado que parecía estar desconcertada. Nadie entendía su comportamiento, ni siquiera ella misma. Todo parecía girar, pero sin Lily. Como mujer necesitaba estar acompañada, pero de alguna manera u otra lo había evitado y hasta negado, a tal punta, de tal manera, que ella misma había creído que tener alguien a quien abrazar y besar, alguien que te proteja, eran simples boberías que gente cursi y sin sentido había inventado. ¿Las Rosas¿Los Bombones¿Para qué? Eran simples cosas que la gente regalaba para engañar, y así conseguir simplemente un trofeo más a la colección, pero eso no era lo que ella quería ser. Luego de dos malas experiencias, parecía que nada la incitaba a cambiar su parecer sobre el fenómeno que todos llaman "Amor"¿Mariposas en la panza? Ella diría: "Malestar estomacal, se cura con una pastilla"¿Aumento de los latidos del corazón? Lily responde: "Te aceleraste y tu ritmo cardíaco se acelero, pasara en unos minutos"¿Piel de Gallina? A lo cual diría simplemente: "Producto de la aceleración del Ritmo Cardíaco, lo que lleva a que los pelos de tu cuerpo se ericen, es momentáneo". Cuando todos prefieren creer que el amor es la solución, ella prefiere sentir que es la perdición, protegerse tras un escudo. Su teoría: "Mejor creer que no sirve, así no se lo desea, a creer que se necesita, y padecer en su falsa alegría".

Ya estaban las dos juntas en la sala de Gryffindor, Lily se sentó en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas, lo que era extraño porque ellas dos nunca pasaban tiempo en la Sala se habían acostumbrado demasiado a su habitación que poseía todo lo que necesitaban y hasta aún más. Pero en ese momento, lo que necesitaba para pensar estaba justo allí, con el frío aire que pegaba en su rostro y hacía que su pelo flotara y que sus ojos se secaran haciendo justificable que algunos lagrimas se derramaran por sus blancas mejillas coloreadas por un delicado tinte rojo que el fresco viendo había creado. Su amiga, la observo sin entenderla por unos minutos antes de marcharse a su habitación, algo extraño le sucedía a su amiga, y ese algo extraño tenía que solucionarse rápidamente antes de que cayera en una depresión como la que había sufrido años atrás.

Luego de un rato de pensar y pensar, se puso de pie. Camino despacio hacía las escaleras. Pero distraída como estaba no noto que había alguien más que la observaba desde hacía rato ya sentado en el sillón frente al fuego. Rozo sus dos manos por las mejillas, tratando limpiar los senderos que sus lagrimas habían dejado en ellas, no quería que Sendra se preocupara por bobadas que no valían la pena, ni tenían demasiado sentido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Evans? – incursiono James.

- Ay! Potter me diste un susto – gritó Lily al tiempo que pegaba un saltito. - ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus propios asuntos y yo de los míos?.

- Porque mis asuntos los conozco y ya me aburren... en cambio los tuyos... son algo ¡¡¡nuevo y desconocido!! – explico como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

- Que lastima, seguirás aburriéndote, porque yo ya me dirijo a mi habitación y ni siquiera se me cruzaría por la mente ni en un millón de años contarte algo acerca de mi vida, o de mis asuntos personales. – sonrió sarcásticamente.

- Mm... – James dubitaba al tiempo que se levantaba y se interponía corriendo entre Lily y su destino: La puerta de su habitación – Contame... ¡dale! La noche es joven...

- Pero yo vieja... ¡Que pena!

- Ay ¿enserio?, contame tu secreto, porque para estar vieja te mantenes muy bien, capaz podemos venderlo y hacer fortunas. Imagínatelo... es un buen negocio. – contestó con los ojos iluminados como niño que le prometen pilas de dulces.

- Por algo es un secreto. – por más que Lily deseo decir esas cinco palabras con frialdad, una pequeña sonrisa se arrimo y dibujo en sus labios.

- Ves... sonreíste, yo sé que esa pequeña sonrisa en tu interior es una grande, pero no me la queres mostrar... esta bien. Me conforme, te dejo pasar, Damisela. – James le guiño un ojo.

- Potter, Potter, ibas bien... la tenías que arruinar. Como siempre. – suspiró - Buenas Noches. – y a pesar de que eso decía, sabía que James tenía razón y no solo no había arruinado lo que gano sino que lo había fortalecido.

Ya una vez en su cuarto, más tranquila, con su mente un poco más aliviada, se tiro en la cama. La colcha aligero el golpe, e hizo que este pasará de ser brusco a suave, sin mencionar todos los hechizos que tenía para ser lo suficientemente mullida. Se volteo y miro hacía el techo de su cama, quería dejar que su mente no pensara en nada por aunque sea una hora, unos simples sesenta minutos de mirar a la nada y no tener nada en la cabeza que la atormente mientras descasaba su cuerpo en la cama. No tardo mucho en quedarse dormida, Morfeo prontamente la recogió en sus brazos meciéndola en un sueño, largo y tendido. El sueño duró afortunadamente todo la noche, el cansancio acumulado había tomado finalmente su venganza y se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Ya era hora de que su cuerpo y mente tuvieran un merecido descanso.

El paso de la luna transcurrió tranquilo, la paz se notaba en cada respiro que Lily tomaba, de esa manera llegó la mañana, y el sol iluminó la habitación de la joven. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, estiro sus brazos, y sonrió, había estado necesitando dormir por muchas horas, el descanso le había sentado de maravilla y le había permitido aunque sea un poco aclarar las ideas que atormentaban su cabeza, por suerte volvía a sentirse mejor, a sentirse... aliviada. Justo cuando comenzaba a enderezarse en su cama, la puerta de su habitación entro y su pequeña prima se acercaba a ella dando zancazos de alegría y vida, solo como Darlen podía hacerlo.

- Primaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –gritó al tiempo que corría a abrazar a Lily. Luego se paró sobre la cama y comenzó a saltar. - ¿Cómo te encuentras¡Espero que bien! Por cierto, es un muy bonito día ¿no te parece?, yo creo que es espléndido. Antes de que lo olvidé el desayuno esta servido, esa elfa tan simpática ha querido venir a despertarte pero yo le dije que no se preocupará que yo lo haría. Mmm... que rico aroma¿lo sientes? Me parece que me iré a desayunar, te espero. Antes debería ir a despertar a Sendra, también a dormido mucho, y ¿ustedes son las adolescentes? Pero que poca vida. Me voy, Prima, te quiero, cuidate y ven pronto a desayunar, antes de que se enfríe. – al finalizar, Darlen se bajo rápidamente y corrió a la puerta antes de que Lily pudiera si quiera contestarle algo.

Ay, no... ha encontrado la reserva de dulces... será mejor que vaya a investigar que tanto se comió. suspiró Lily.

Pronto se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, afortudamente ya era sabádo y eso significaba dos días de descanso, una salida a Hogsmeade permitida, por el director claro está, y disfrutar del tiempo libre con Sen y su primita, no había nada mejor que pedir. Mientras se colocaba su sweater nuevo color frambuesa, se detuvo en seco... no había deducido antes que tiempo libre también podía significarse volver a cruzarse con Nick, su sonrisa se desfiguro en una mueca de tristeza, su frente se estiro y sus ojos se tornaron confusos. Rápidamente alejo aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se propuso ir a desayunar, después de todo aunque así fuese no había demasiado que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

En el comedor de las jóvenes se encontraban ya Sendra y Darlen desayunando, la primera estaba sentada plácidamente en una silla al tiempo que tomaba té en su taza de porcelana francesa, obsequio de los padres de Lily en la navidad de hacía ya cinco años atrás, cuando estaba en segundo y no habían podido ver a su hija por un viaje de negocios a París, aunque por supuesto su hermana si había ido a aquel viaje, ya que no debía estar en Londres una semana antes de la fecha de vuelta de sus padres. En cambio, la segunda, comía todos los pasteles, tostadas, y demás dulces que había sobre la mesa.

- Si sigues comiendo así, terminarás reventando o peor con una sobredosis de azúcar. – río Lily.

- Bien sabes prima que no sucederá. – respondió audazmente Darlen al tiempo que le mostraba la lengua a su prima mayor.

- Saben... estaba pensando que podríamos ir a pasear a Hogsmeade. – dijo de pronto Sendra como saliendo de sus pensamientos. – Podríamos ir a tomar algo por allí, abrieron una linda sala de té llamada "Madame Tudipié", al parecer tiene una gran variedad de té, algunos de la India, otros de América, de China, Inglés no ha de faltar, por supuesto. – Lily sonrió y Darlen hizo una mueca de disgustó, por lo que Sendra agregó con una sonrisa. – Y también tiene dulces traído de todos aquellos sitios, como forma de mostrar las distintas costumbres...

- Suena interesante – accedió Lily.

- Yo iré con una condición. – sonrió Darlen maliciosamente. – y solo una.

- A ver... ¿y cuál va a ser dicha condición? – preguntó Sendra.

- Pues la verdad... verdadera, es que es muy simple, y no requiere de mucho esfuerzo. – dijo al tiempo que batía sus pestañas con un tono angelical.

- Ay, Len, de una vez... decinos que es lo que queres. – rió Lily.

- Si me lo pides así primita, pero... no pueden negarse. – las otras dos movieron su cabeza como asegurándole que lo harían. – y... iran no me dirán que con esa condición iré solita ya que se rehúsan. – las otras dos, esta vez un poco más consternadas volviendo a hacer un gesto para tranquilizar a la niña. – la condición es... – las dos amigas se miraron – que... – volvieron a mirar a la niña – ¡mejor que sea sorpresa!

- ¿Por qué no nos decís mejor?. – inquisitó Sendra.

- Ay, Sen, Sen, Sendra querida, vos tranquila. Ni que fuera a traerles a esos Slytherin a comer con ustedes. – soltó acompañando sus palabras de una fuerte mueca de asco. - Yo les voy a llevar la sorpresa allá mismo, a la tarde cuando vayamos¿qué me dicen?

- Si vos lo decis... las cosas una hace por sus primas favoritas. – Lily llevó una mano a su frente como si fuera victima de una calamidad.

- Y las cosas que la pobre Sendra debe soportar... – imitó su amiga, y las tres rieron potentemente.

- Pero si soy un encanto. – dijo Darlen. – Además me portó súper bien, desde que tengo que dormir acá con ustedes. Aunque pensándolo bien por lo menos acá puedo tener mi propia habitación, esas niñas que están conmigo en primero son bastante desagradables, fíjense que me dijeron "No te dijeron que a Hogwarts se llega a tiempo". Las muy poco simpáticas. – refunfuñó.

- Jajaja, a decir verdad... no había considerado el hecho de que en ningún momento dude porque estabas acá. – razonó Lily extrañada. – Después de todo tus padres eran muggles.

- Error... – sonrió Darlen ampliamente. – Mi abuelo paterno era brujo, y al parecer mi papá era un especie de squid... – terminó complaciente.

- Jaja, es squib. – le corrigió Sendra al tiempo que le picaba la nariz a la pequeña. – Es una persona que no tiene magia aunque es hijo de magos. Pero supongo que Darlen dirá especie, porque solo su abuelo era mago. – agregó al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga.

- Exacto... eso mismo. Y bueno al parecer yo si he salido bruja. Y mis abuelos estaban considerando mandarme a Beauxbatons o a Hogwarts, pero yo recordé que en secreto me habías contado de tu colegio, y de las cosas que hacían, y mi abuelo me había presentado a una joven que se había recibido en aquella escuela, y cuando me contó las cosas que hacían, sus clases, y demás, yo me negué rotundamente a ir allá. ¿Podes creer que tienen clases de "Modales, Estilo y Aristocracia Mágica". – esto último diciéndolo como si el mundo fuera a caerse en cualquier momento y ella sola lo supiera.

- Si vos lo decis, ay, pero sinceramente prima, es maravilloso, no soy la única rarita en la familia después de todo. – sus palabras demostraban el dolor que sentía porque desde el momento en que se volvió bruja su hermana detestaba cada parte de su ser, aunque trató de ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

- Pero por supuesto que no es así. Estamos juntas en esto. – Darlen abrazó fuertemente a su prima.

- ¿A mí me dejan afuera? – dijo Sendra con su boca formando un puchero.

- Mmm... claro que no – le respondió Darlen y abrazó fuertemente también a su prima "postiza" como le gustaba llamarle. – Ahora, dejando de lado el sentimentalismo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta la tarde?

- Podríamos ir a disfrutar de nuestro cuarto favorito... - ofreció Lily. – Aún no te lo hemos mostrado.

- ¡Ufa¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? – empezó a correr pero luego se frenó en seco... – ehm... acabo de notar que no se cuál de las puertas es...

- Es la del final del pasillo. – contestó Lily al tiempo que le sonreía, su prima no podía ser más adorable y traviesa ni aunque se lo propusiera.

Fin Capítulo 8 

Y Bueno, así vuelvo a empezar a subir capítulos, voy a agradecer los Reviews que me pusieron hace tres años pero voy a contestar solo el de la chica que me lo escribío hace poco!, wow no puedo creer que haya dejado tanto tiempo esta historia suspendida, pero bueno, ahora rescribí los primeros tres capítulos a los cuáles me pareció que les faltaba mucho. Ahora si!!! Ojala me dejen muchos r/r!!!

**Syringen**, **Kurumi-desu**, **Caro**, **Lily13**, **Lily Posesa**, **Ginny-Shelena** y **Kristin**. Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron cuando deje esta historia en el capítulo numero siete!!! Realmente me gusto haberlos recibido en su momento y hasta hoy también me ponen muy contenta!!

**Alrak Black:** Ay, la verdad muchísimas gracias )!!!, no sabes lo lindo que fue para mí recibir tu r/r, tenía tiempo sin tener uno porque hacía mucho que no escribía para pero prometo que ahora no paro hasta que termine Todo tiene su porqué, amo esta historia y realmente la quiero seguir, recomenda el fic así recibo muchos r/r!!! D.


End file.
